And you I wish I didn't feel for you anymore
by SilentRoses
Summary: Es ist kein Geheimnis, daß sie nie miteinander ausgekommen sind, doch als Severus Snape seinen Schüler Harry Potter eines Morgens auf der Spitze des Astronomieturmes findet, ist er gezwungen, mit ihm auszukommen. - Preslash! R&R ^^
1. Kapitel 1

**Titel:** And you... I wish I didn't feel for you anymore...  
**Autor:** SilentRose  
**Genre:** Drama / Angst / Depression  
**Paar:** Severus Snape / Harry Potter  
**Raiting:** PG-13  
**Zeitrahmen:** Harrys 7. Schuljahr, Weihnachtsferien  
**Disclaimer:** Alle Rechte an Harry Potter und allen dazugehörigen Dingen sind ein © Copyright von Joanne K. Rowling (die Glückliche). Ich benutze ihre Charaktere und Geschichte ohne ihre Erlaubnis, aber da ich kein Geld damit verdiene, geht das hoffentlich trotzdem in Ordnung.  
**Summary:** Es ist kein Geheimnis, daß sie nie miteinander ausgekommen sind, doch als Severus Snape seinen Schüler Harry Potter eines Morgens auf der Spitze des Astronomieturmes findet, ist er gezwungen, mit ihm auszukommen.  
  
**Anmerkungen:** „Dead Boy's Poem" ist ein sehr beeindruckendes Lied von der Gruppe Nightwish. Keinerlei Copyright bei mir.  
Keine Spoiler zu Harry Potter 5. Ich habe mich entschlossen, das Konzept für die Geschichte NICHT nachträglich noch an HP5 anzupassen, dadurch sind einige Sachen auch AU.  
Alte Rechtschreibung, bitte an mir kein Beispiel nehmen, wenn ihr zu den armen Leuten gehört, die diesen neuen Kauderwelsch lernen müssen ^_~  
Was ursprünglich als Kurzgeschickte gedacht war, ist ein wenig mutiert, darum wird es jetzt wohl eine „kurze Geschichte" mit 4 Kapiteln werden. 

**Warnung!!!  
**Sorry, ich wußte nicht, daß es dafür extra Warnungen gibt, shaya war so lieb, mich drauf hinzuweisen, darum hole ich das jetzt nach: Harry verletzt sich in dieser Story mit einem Messer, auch bekannt unter dem (nicht ganz Fachausdruck) "Ritzen". Wer mit so etwas nicht gut klarkommt etc sollte lieber nicht weiter lesen!  
Falls es noch irgendwelche Warnungen gibt zu bestimmten Themen (auch wenn sie in dieser Story nicht verwendet werden), wäre es klasse, wenn mich kurz einer drüber aufklärt, ich kenne nämlich so gut wie keine und möchte ja auch keine durch meine Geschichten an etwas erinnern oder verletzen!  
  
**Und bitte schreibt einen Review, egal ob er nun was gutes oder schlechtes zu sagen habt! Jede Art von Lob und Kritik bringt einen (Hobby)Autor weiter!**  
  
  
  
**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
And you... I wish I didn't feel for you anymore...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kapitel 1  


**   
  
_ *Severus Snape*_  
  
Zu behaupten, meine Beziehung zu Harry Potter, dem Jungen, der überlebte, sei zu irgendeiner Zeit meines Lebens herzlich gewesen, wäre wohl sogar für einen Meisterlügner wie mich eine zu große Lüge gewesen, um sie glaubhaft rüber zu bringen. Nicht einmal Albus, so vertrauensselig und gutgläubig er mir manchmal erscheint – und das nicht nur, aber wohl hauptsächlich, im Bezug auf mich – hätte mir das wohl abgenommen.  
  
Warum sollten sie auch? Ich habe mir in den letzten sechseinhalb Jahren alle erdenkliche Mühe gegeben, meine Gefühle für den Jungen nur allzu klar machen. Sicher, ich habe dabei durchaus ein wenig übertrieben, aber meine Abneigung war niemals gespielt, lediglich mein Haß war nicht ganz echt.  
  
Gehaßt habe ich den Vater, den Sohn dagegen habe ich nur verabscheut für das, was er war. Für das, was ich glaubte, daß er war, besser gesagt. Ich bin ehrlich, ich habe mir niemals die Mühe gemacht, mich über ihn zu erkundigen. Es hat mich nicht interessiert, wie wohlbehütet und von allen geliebt er aufgewachsen ist. Der kleine Held, der Retter der Zaubererwelt gegen alles Böse.  
  
Ich habe zu viel davon bei James gesehen, habe als Kind zu viele Nächte wach gelegen und mir immer wieder die Frage gestellt, was ich falsch gemacht hatte, daß mich keiner so liebte, um mir das wirklich noch einmal antun zu wollen.  
  
Die Geschichten von einem Schrank unter der Treppe, von einem Harry Potter, der von seinen Verwandten nicht genug zu essen bekommt, der nicht einmal das Wort Magie benutzen darf, so lange er sich in der Welt der Muggel aufhält, habe ich wohl gehört, aber um noch einmal ehrlich zu sein: Sie gingen an mir vorbei.  
  
Ich habe sie nicht geglaubt und ich wollte sie auch nicht glauben. Heute weiß ich, daß ich es vielleicht hätte tun soll. Vielleicht hätte ich dem Jungen dann einen kleinen Teil seines Lebens ersparen können.  
  
Aber ich weiß, daß er einem verbitterten Narren wie mir nur zu gerne verzeiht, daß ich es nicht getan habe. Das ist es wohl, was ich am meisten an ihm verabscheut habe. Diese Fähigkeit, jedem alles zu vergeben, immer noch einmal eine zweite Chance zu schenken. Er hat so viel durchlebt, aber er hat Vertrauen, immer noch.  
  
Ich habe mein Vertrauen schon verloren, noch bevor ich wirklich wußte, was es überhaupt bedeutet. Und das unterscheidet uns beide wohl voneinander. Zeigt, wie stark er in Wahrheit ist und wie schwach ich dagegen bin.  
  
Und ich wünschte, ich könnte die Zeit noch einmal zurückdrehen und noch einmal von vorne beginnen. Ich würde nicht viel anders machen, aber ein paar Dinge schon.  
  
Dann wäre Harry noch bei uns und ich müßte nicht jeden Morgen beim Frühstück in das betrübte Gesicht des Direktors sehen, in dem so viel Schmerz und Sorge geschrieben steht. Sorge um seinen verlorenen Sohn, denn ich weiß, daß er Harry liebt wie einen Sohn.  
  
Und dieses Wissen schmerzt noch einmal um so mehr, denn damit setzt er Harry und mich auf die gleiche Stufe, obwohl ich es nicht verdient habe, Harry ebenbürtig zu sein.  
  
Zwei verlorene Söhne, einer verloren in der Welt, einer verloren in sich selbst. Und keiner von beiden zu retten.  
  
  
_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
** Born from silence, silence full of it  
A perfect concert my best friend  
So much to live for, so much to die for  
If only my heart had a home  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**

_   
  
Severus Snape fluchte leise vor sich hin, als er die Tür zur Plattform des Astronomieturms öffnete und ihm sofort ein betäubend eisiger Wind entgegen schlug. Erbarmungslos fand er jede noch so kleine Öffnung in seinen dicken Winterroben und biß zu, wo immer er Angriffsfläche fand.  
  
Severus wußte nicht, was ihn ausgerechnet hier herauf getrieben hatte, aber er hatte plötzlich das Verlangen gehabt, die Stille seines Kerkers für einige Zeit gegen die Stille des Turmes auszutauschen. – Nun ja, wenn man dieses Sturmheulen hier oben Stille nennen wollte.  
  
Er blickte auf und zur Berüstung hinüber. Der eiskalte Wind trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen, doch was er bei der Berüstung sah, machte es ihm einfach unmöglich, den Blick abzuwenden, so sehr seine Augen auch durch die Kälte brannten.  
  
Der Kiefer des Zaubertrankmeisters spannte sich deutlich sichtbar an und seine Augenbrauen trafen sich fast über seine Nasenwurzel. Nur durch die steile Wutfalte wurden sie noch getrennt.  
  
„Potter!" bellte er gegen den Wind an. „Mach, daß du da runter kommst, sofort!!" Severus wußte nicht wirklich genau, was er in diesem Moment fühlte, ob es mehr Wut oder doch mehr – und das war merkwürdig – Angst war. Aber darüber konnte er nachdenken, sobald er Harry Potter von der Berüstung geholt hatte.  
  
Oh doch, eigentlich war er sich schon sicher. Es war Wut. Was dachte der verdammte Bengel sich nur schon wieder?! War er jetzt vollkommen wahnsinnig geworden, sich bei dem Sturm auf die Berüstung zu setzen? Das war bei Windstille schon lebensgefährlich!  
  
Doch scheinbar hatte der unverschämte Junge ihn überhaupt nicht gehört, Er reagierte in keiner Weise auf ihn oder auf das, was er gesagt hatte. Er blieb einfach weiter regungslos auf der steinernen Berüstung sitzen, die Arme um die angezogenen Knie geschlungen und starrte hinaus in die Ferne.  
  
Die Wut schlug noch ein wenig höher und er ging entschlossen auf den Jungen zu.  
  
„Haben Sie mich etwa nicht gehört, Potter? Zu allem Überfluß jetzt auch noch taub geworden?!" Langsam, fast wie in Zeitlupe, drehte Harry ihm sein Gesicht zu und Severus stutzte einen kurzen Moment, als er seinem Schüler in die Augen sah. Gewöhnlich traf er dort auf leuchtendes Grün, klar, manchmal mit einem Hauch fröhlichem Unfug. Genau wie bei seinem Vater vor so vielen Jahren, nur eben Grün statt Blau.   
  
Doch jetzt waren sie stumpf, leer, traurig. Severus glaubte sogar im ersten Moment, daß er sich in den Pupillen des Schülers nicht länger spiegelte.  
  
„Sie sind nicht zu überhören, Professor." Die Stimme war ein fast erschreckender Spiegel der Augen und Severus konnte sich nicht erklären, womit er es hier schon wieder zu tun hatte. Das war doch auf keinen Fall übliches Heimweh oder Sehnsucht nach den Freunden, die über die Ferien heimgefahren waren.  
  
Das war Schmerz. Wenn Severus über etwas noch besser Bescheid wußte als über die Dunklen Künste und Zaubertränke, dann war es Schmerz.  
  
„Und warum, Mr. Potter, sind Sie dann noch immer nicht von der Berüstung runter?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor er sein Gesicht wieder von Severus abwandte, um weiter auf den unsichtbaren Punkt in der Ferne zu starren, den er fixiert hatte, bevor Severus ihn gestört hatte.  
  
Jeder weitere Kommentar erstarb in Severus' Kehle. Nicht, daß ihm nichts mehr eingefallen wäre. Harry Potter war für ihn manchmal die größtmögliche Inspiration, die man sich vorstellen konnte, wenn es um Beleidigungen und Boshaftigkeiten ging. Aber dennoch wußte Severus Snape sehr genau, wann er schweigen mußte und genau das hier war ein solcher Moment.  
  
„Ich werde den Direktor holen." Informierte er Harry und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, um so schnell wie möglich hinunter zum Büro des Direktors zu gehen und den einzigen Menschen zu holen, auf den Harry immer hörte, früher oder später zumindest.  
  
Hoffentlich war das ein Fall von früher.  
  
„Nein!" Severus fuhr zusammen, als Harrys Stimme scharf und fast schon panisch durch den heulenden Sturm schnitt. Und als er sich umdrehte, waren die grünen Augen wieder ihm zugewandt. Noch immer stumpf, aber nicht länger leer. Er sah die Panik, die er gehört hatte und er sah Angst. Warum hatte Harry Angst vor Dumbledore?  
  
„Nein. Bleiben Sie. – Bitte." Fast schon zaghaft machte Snape einige Schritte auf Harry zu und schluckte. Sein Hals fühlte sich plötzlich merkwürdig trocken und rauh an.  
  
„Potter, seien Sie doch nicht..." In Harrys Augen flammte etwas auf und fast gleichzeitig sah Severus das Messer in seiner rechten Hand. Klein, aber nichtsdestotrotz ein Messer.  
  
„Er versteht mich nicht, Professor. Er sagt es immer wieder und vielleicht glaubt er es auch. Aber er kann mich nicht verstehen." Severus kämpfte um seine Fassung und es kostete ihn eine immense Kraft, einen kalten Ausdruck aufzusetzen, die Arme vor seiner Brust zu verschränken und Harry auf die übliche Art und Weise anzustarren.  
  
„Sind wir da nicht ein klein wenig vermessen, Mr. Potter?" Harrys Griff um die Klinge des Messers wurde ein wenig fester, die Knöchel seiner Finger traten weiß hervor, und Severus biß sich auf die Zunge. Kein Sarkasmus, verdammt noch mal!  
  
„Nein." Preßte Harry hervor.  
  
„Also gut, Potter. Ich werde bleiben. Wenn Sie da jetzt runterkommen und mir das Messer geben." Lange, qualvolle Minuten lang starrte Harry Severus einfach nur an, gerade so, als würde er geradewegs durch ihn hindurchsehen.  
  
Severus fühlte, wie ihm trotz der eisigen Kälte der Schweiß im Nacken stand. Eiskalter Angstschweiß, daß der Junge doch noch eine Dummheit machen würde, sich im letzten Moment entscheiden würde, daß auch Severus ihn nicht verstehen konnte – denn das glaubte er ja offensichtlich – und sich dann doch von diesem gottverdammten Turm stürzte!  
  
Sobald diese Sache vorbei war, würde er mit dem Direktor ein sehr ernstes Wort darüber reden, daß den Schülern außerhalb der Astronomiestunden endlich der Zutritt zu diesem Turm verboten werden mußte!  
  
„Das Messer?" fragte Harry nach einer halben Ewigkeit und wenn Severus sich nicht sicher gewesen wäre, daß es den Schülern in Hogwarts nicht möglich war, hätte er ernsthaft geglaubt, daß Harry etwas genommen hatte. Wieso war der Junge nur so vollkommen weggetreten?!  
  
„Geben Sie es mir, Potter." Forderte er ihn noch einmal auf, dieses Mal jedoch ein wenig sanfter und eindringlicher, in der Hoffnung, daß wenigstens das zu ihm durchdrang und nicht einfach von ihm abperlte, wie das Wasser vom Gefieder einer Ente.  
  
„Sirius hat es mir geschenkt. Als wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben." Severus hörte das Zittern in der Stimme des Jungen, der trotz seiner inzwischen siebzehn Jahre noch immer so fürchterlich zerbrechlich und klein wirkte und schloß für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, um sich zu sammeln.  
  
„Harry, bitte gib es mir. Ich gebe es dir wieder, versprochen." Ihre Blicke trafen sich und im ersten Moment war Severus sich sicher, daß Harry ihn wieder nicht verstanden hatte. Er schien so weit weg, vollkommen gefangen in einer ganz anderen Welt, doch scheinbar half ihm auch die andere Welt nicht aus seinem Schmerz heraus.  
  
Noch einmal warf Harry einen sehr langen Blick auf das Messer, bevor er endlich seinen Arm ausstreckte und es Severus hin hielt. Dieser mußte sich sehr beherrschten, seinen eigenen Arm langsam und ruhig auszustrecken und das Messer vorsichtig entgegen zu nehmen, statt es ihm einfach mit einer schnellen Bewegung aus der Hand zu reißen.  
  
Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht, die Klinge war zwar klein, aber mörderisch scharf.  
  
„Und jetzt komm runter da." Noch einmal war seine Stimme etwas sanfter geworden, doch er bemerkte es längst nicht mehr. Es war fast schon wie ein automatisches Programm, das jetzt in ihm ablief und ihm genau zuflüsterte, was er als nächstes sagen und als nächstes tun mußte, damit der Junge vernünftig wurde.  
  
„Ich glaube, daß Sie mich verstehen können, Professor. Ich glaube, Sie wissen wirklich, wie ich mich fühle. Nicht wie alle anderen, die es zwar immer wieder sagen, aber im Grunde keine Ahnung haben, wovon sie eigentlich reden." Harry unterbrach den Blickkontakt und für einen Moment sank Severus das Herz in der Brust. Das konnte doch nur ein schlechtes Zeichen sein. Er entfernte sich wieder weiter von ihm.  
  
„Harry, ich werde dir zuhören und dann werde ich dir sagen, ob ich dich verstehe, aber nur, wenn du von der Berüstung runterkommst, jetzt sofort." Severus gab sich die größte Mühe, nur ein wenig seiner üblichen Schärfe in seine Stimme zu legen, um Harry nicht noch weiter von sich weg zu treiben und atmete erleichtert auf, als sein Schüler schließlich die Schultern hob und seine Knie losließ.  
  
Nachdem Harry den ersten Fuß sicher auf die Plattform gestellt hatte, konnte Severus es nicht länger unterdrücken und packte mit einer schnellen Bewegung zu. Harry stieß einen überraschten Ausruf aus, als er gegen seinen Lehrer prallte.  
  
„Himmel, Snape, was soll das?!" rief er aufgebracht und starrte seinen Lehrer wütend an, ohne zu bemerken, was er gerade zu ihm gesagt hatte, daß er – mal wieder – die von Dumbledore von ihm verlangten Höflichkeiten gegenüber Severus überrannt hatte. Severus wunderte es nicht. Der Junge tat das genau genommen sehr oft und irgendwie war es beruhigend. Es war ein Zeichen, daß er langsam wieder zu sich kam.  
  
„Das könnte ich dich fragen, Harry!" Severus war fast schon erstaunt, daß er gerade genauso viel Wut empfand, wie er in Harrys Augen sehen konnte, aber andererseits hatte der Junge ihm auch einen riesigen Schrecken eingejagt.  
  
„Sie haben wirklich gedacht, ich wollte mich da runterstürzen." Severus hätte in diesem Moment so einiges getan, dieses verfluchte Lächeln vom Gesicht des Jungen zu wischen, als dieser bemerkte, was ihn so aus der Fassung brachte. Verdammt, das war nicht für die Augen dieses Kindes gedacht, für ihn sollte er weiterhin der kalte Lehrer bleiben, der ihn haßte, kein besorgter, dummer...  
  
„Sie haben recht, Professor. Einen Moment hab ich drüber nachgedacht." Severus' Augen weiteten sich ein wenig und der Griff um das Handgelenk des Jungen wurde noch ein wenig fester. Harry versuchte, wieder zu lächeln, doch dieses Lächeln wurde reichlich schief und zitterte verräterisch im Bereich seiner Mundwinkel.  
  
Severus konnte sich nicht erinnern, Harry schon einmal den Tränen so nah gesehen zu haben.  
  
„Lassen Sie uns reingehen, Mr. Potter." Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah er einen Funken des alten Trotzes Harrys Augen aufblitzen, doch dann war es schon wieder verschwunden, genauso schnell, wie es gekommen war.  
  
„Harry." Murmelte Harry kaum hörbar und noch bevor Severus es verhindern konnte, hatte seine Augenbraue seinen Haaransatz erreicht.  
  
„Bitte?" fragte er mit fester, aber wenigstens nicht scharfer Stimme nach. Trotzdem zuckte Harry bei seinem fast harschen Ton zusammen und traute sich nicht, ihm wieder ins Gesicht zu sehen.  
  
„Ich finde es schöner, wenn Sie mich Harry nennen. Dann weiß ich, daß Sie mich meinen, wenn Sie mit mir reden und nicht meinen Vater." Er ließ den Kopf noch ein wenig tiefer sinken und die nicht zu bändigenden Strähnen seines schwarzen Haares verdeckten Severus endgültig auch die letzte Sicht auf das Gesicht seines Schülers.  
  
„Und ich weiß, daß Sie mich meinen, wenn Ihre Stimme so voller Haß und Kälte ist. Ich kann es manchmal nicht auseinander halten, wissen Sie." Der Kloß in Severus' Hals war wieder da und diesmal ließ er sich nicht so einfach hinunterschlucken. Er war noch nie zuvor in einer solchen Situation gewesen, schlimmer noch, er hatte stets gedacht, er würde niemals in solch eine Situation kommen. Und am wenigsten wohl ausgerechnet mit Harry Potter. Er durfte sich wohl nicht weiter wundern, wenn er sich jetzt vollkommen überfordert fühlte oder?  
  
„Ich habe das Gefühl, daß du dringend mit jemandem reden solltest, Harry." Die Worte waren heraus, bevor Severus sich bremsen konnte. Doch noch bevor er sich selbst dafür tadeln konnte, bemerkte er etwas, daß ihm sofort erneut den Schrecken in die Glieder fahren ließ.  
  
Seine Hand um Harrys Handgelenk fühlte sich feucht und klebrig an. Eine Klebrigkeit, die er nur zu gut kannte. Auch Harry schien bemerkt zu haben, wie sich sein Lehrer plötzlich erneut anspannte und seine Augen fixierten Severus beinahe ängstlich, als dieser wie in Zeitlupe Harrys Arm zu sich heranzog und die Hand um sein Handgelenk fast noch langsamer öffnete. Severus sog scharf die Luft ein, als er die vielen feinen Schnitte sah, die Harry Millimeter voneinander getrennt auf seinem ganzen Unterarm gesetzt hatte. In einem feinen Rinnsal quoll das Blut des Jungen daraus hervor.   
  
Es waren keine gefährlichen Schnitte, keiner blutete ernst genug, um Anlaß zur Sorge zu geben, aber Severus hatte solche Schnitte bereits früher gesehen und wußte, was sie waren.  
  
„Ich glaube, wir sollten uns einen Moment setzen, Harry." Angst wurde zur grenzenlosen Überraschung in den grünen Augen des Jungen, als ihm klar wurde, daß sein Lehrer nicht wütend war, ihn nicht anschreien würde, sondern vielmehr tatsächlich den Eindruck machte, ihn zu verstehen. Konnte das sein? Harry hatte es mehr gehofft als gewußt, aber konnte es wirklich sein, daß er sich nicht getäuscht hatte?  
  
Wie in Trance ließ er sich von Severus zu einer der Sitzbänke auf der Plattform bugsieren und setzte sich. Severus hielt noch immer nachdenklich seinen Arm fest und betrachtete das Muster der Schnitte. Fast schon vorsichtig schob er den Ärmel der Schulrobe ein wenig nach oben und was er sah, überraschte ihn jetzt nicht mehr wirklich. – Auch nicht die Tatsache, daß sich alte und neue Wunden hier eindeutig vermischten.  
  
„Harry, ich habe so etwas schon gesehen. Ich habe Leute gekannt, die sich das gleiche angetan haben, wie du. Aber trotzdem verstehe ich nicht, warum du das machst. Diese Leute waren allein, hatten niemanden, wurden von allen nur verspottet oder ausgegrenzt. Oder sie haben ganz einfach in einem Bewußtsein festgesteckt, daß der wahren Welt um sie herum nicht entsprach. – Du bist nichts davon. Kein ausgestoßener, ungeliebter Junge und auch kein Verrückter.  
  
Erklär es mir." Harry blickte nachdenklich auf seinen Arm in Severus' Hand und schien seine Worte genau abzuwägen. Unbewußt – so wie er es auch im Unterricht immer tat, wenn er sich auf etwas konzentrierte – kaute er auf seiner Unterlippe herum.  
  
„Ich habe vergessen, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man sich selbst fühlt." Antwortete er schließlich leise und in seinen Augen lag ein hilfloses Flehen, gerade so als hoffte er, daß Severus ihn verstand, er nicht weiter erklären mußte, was er damit meinte.  
  
Severus runzelte die Stirn und lehnte sich gegen das kalte Mauerwerk in seinem Rücken.   
  
„Und da bist du auf die Idee gekommen, daß du dich selbst wieder fühlen kannst, wenn du dir Schmerz zufügst."  
  
„Ich glaube..." Severus betrachtete Harry lange aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, nicht sicher, wie er diese Sache am besten anfangen sollte. Den Verletzungen nach zu schließen, machte Harry das noch nicht sehr lange. Ein paar Tage vielleicht.  
  
Aber er hatte das Gefühl, daß es nicht das einzige war, daß es da noch mehr gab, was er jetzt auf den ersten Blick nicht sehen konnte.  
  
„Es... es ist einfach alles aus dem Ruder gelaufen." Severus wandte Harry sein Gesicht zu, als er zögerlich zu sprechen begann, doch sein Schüler sah ihn nicht länger an. Er hatte sich nach vorne gebeugt, den Ellbogen auf sein Knie aufgestützt und das Gesicht in der freien Hand vergraben.  
  
„Ich wollte nie... ich meine. Mich hat nie jemand gefragt. Nie ist jemand zu mir gekommen und hat gesagt: ‚ Hey Harry, wir haben hier ein Problem und wir bräuchten deine Hilfe. Würdest du uns helfen?' – Sie kamen und haben gesagt, ich sei der Messias, der Junge, der dazu ausersehen ist, die Welt zu retten.  
  
Verdammt, ich wußte nicht einmal, daß ich zaubern kann, als sie das erste Mal zu mir kamen! Und sofort wurde von mir erwartet, daß ich einer der besten werden würde, vielleicht sogar der beste. Nur wenige haben es gesagt, ja, aber ich habe es in ihren Augen gesehen. Sie alle haben es in ihren Augen stehen, wann immer sie mich sehen." Harry hielt einen Moment inne. Der Arm, den Severus noch immer in seiner Hand hielt, zitterte und Severus wußte, daß das nicht an dem eisigen Wind auf der Plattform lag. Harry Potter war wütend.  
  
Nicht, daß ihn das überraschte. Er hatte erwartet, daß der Junge wütend war. Er hatte erwartet, daß er sich leid tat. Das waren normale und wahrscheinlich sogar gesunde Reaktionen. Aber er hatte niemals erwartet, daß er blind genug sein würde, die Hilferufe des Jungen zu übersehen, bevor es zu spät war. Er hatte immer gedacht, daß gerade er es sehen mußte, weil er doch der einzige war, der den Jungen ohne rosarote Brille sah.  
  
Aber es war zu spät. Der Schmerz, die Verantwortung, das alles war Harry über den Kopf gewachsen, ohne daß es jemand bemerkt hatte. Er war auf dem besten Wege, sich selbst in diesem Kampf zu verlieren.  
  
„Aber ich war doch nichts weiter als ein Kind, das zehn Jahre seines Lebens bei Menschen verbracht hatte, die es nie geliebt haben. Ich wollte nichts weiter als jedes andere Kind auf dieser Welt auch. Ich wollte eine Mutter, bei der ich mich über die Ungerechtigkeit meiner Tante, meiner Lehrer, meiner Mitschüler ausweinen konnte.  
  
Ich wollte einen Vater, der mir auf die Schulter klopft und sagt, daß er stolz auf mich ist.  
Ich wollte Freunde, die mich für das mögen, was ich bin und glücklich sind, mit mir zusammen sein zu können.  
  
Aber ich glaube, keiner außer Ihnen hat das gesehen oder? Alle haben nur die lebende Kopie von James Potter gesehen, die noch dazu der Retter ihrer Welt sein sollte." Severus schluckte, noch immer nicht in der Lage, seinen Blick von Harry abzuwenden. Und als dieser ihn nun wieder ansah, hatte er das Gefühl, daß er nie wieder in der Lage sein würde, wegzusehen.  
  
„Du hast recht, Harry. Sie haben es nicht gesehen, weil du ihre einzige Hoffnung bist. Wenn sie zugeben müßten, daß ihre Hoffnung nichts weiter ist als ein Junge, der die gleichen Probleme und Ängste hat wie ein ganz gewöhnlicher Junge... Ich glaube, sie würden ihren Glauben verlieren, daß es eine Zeit nach Voldemort für sie gibt."  
  
„Aber Harry Potter ist ein ganz gewöhnlicher Junge, Professor. Er ist nicht mehr und nicht weniger und er wird auch nicht mehr werden, wenn alle um ihn herum so weitermachen." Die Bitterkeit in der Stimme des Jungen schlug Severus kälter ins Gesicht, als es der schneidende Wind jemals konnte. Er hatte Harry stets viel zugetraut, vor allem wohl viel Dummheit und Kopflosigkeit. Aber er mußte zugeben, Harry überraschte ihn. Er sah klarer, als es sich für einen gerade Siebzehnjährigen gehörte. Harry wußte, daß das Verhalten der Zauberer um ihn herum ihn langsam zerstörte. Ein Wissen, das niemand haben sollte. Kein Wunder, daß es ihn auffraß.  
  
„Was läßt dich glauben, daß du niemanden hast, der dir helfen kann? Was ist mit Granger und Weasley? Ich hatte stets den Eindruck, daß das berühmte Gryffindor-Trio durch nichts auseinander zu bringen ist." Der Geist eines ehrlichen, fast glücklichen Lächelns huschte über Harrys Lippen, doch wenn Severus gehofft hatte, daß er mit Harrys besten Freunden einen Punkt landen konnte, hatte er sich wohl gründlich vertan.  
  
Noch bevor das Lächeln sich bis zu den noch immer leeren Augen des Schülers hatte ausbreiten können, hatte sich ein noch düsterer Schatten über das jetzt so fahle Grün gelegt. Severus konnte sehen, wie Harrys Kiefermuskeln arbeiteten, um ein Zittern zu unterdrücken.  
  
„Sir, nehmen Sie es mir nicht übel, aber Sie waren selbst einmal ein Todesser. Sie wissen, daß diese Bastarde alles zerstören können, wenn sie nur wollen." Severus fühlte sich, als würde ein riesiger Eisklumpen mit Schwung in seinem Magen landen und mit einem Mal wurde ihm klar, wie dumm es gewesen war, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Wie hatte er es nur vergessen können? Jedem Lehrer und vermutlich sogar jedem Schüler in dieser Schule war aufgefallen, daß alles anders geworden war, seit das Trio das letzte Mal mit den Todessern zusammen gestoßen war.  
  
„Hermine... sie... Sie redet nicht mehr mit mir. Schon seit Monaten nicht. Sie redet eigentlich mit niemandem mehr. Nur noch im Unterricht, aber sobald der Unterricht vorbei ist, verschwindet sie. Ich glaube, sie geht meistens in die Bibliothek, aber manchmal schließt sie sich auch im Schlafsaal ein.  
  
Nicht oft, weil die anderen Mädchen sich natürlich beschweren, wenn sie es tut. Aber manchmal schon.  
  
Ich glaube, Professor McGonagall hat schon ein paarmal versucht, mit ihr darüber zu sprechen, was passiert ist, als die Todesser sie gefangen hatten, aber ihrem Gesicht nach zu urteilen, hat Hermine auch nicht mit ihr geredet.  
  
Ich hab immer gedacht, sie vertraut mir. – Ich hab ihr so gut wie alles anvertraut." Ganz unwillkürlich legte Severus dem Jungen die Hand auf die Schulter. Er hatte das Gefühl, daß es vielleicht besser war, daß er nicht wußte, was Voldemorts Diener mit Hermine Granger gemacht hatten. Das Mädchen war sich auf alle Fälle sicher, daß es so war, sonst hätte sie sicher mit ihm darüber gesprochen. Schließlich war Harry der einzige außer ihr und ihm selbst, der irgendwelche näheren Erfahrungen mit Voldemort gesammelt hatte. Und doch konnte er verstehen, wie enttäuscht Harry war. Er glaubte, daß Hermine ihm nicht genug vertraute und dieses Gefühl schmerzte.   
  
Severus selbst war niemals dumm genug gewesen, jemandem zu vertrauen, aber es hatte sogar in seinem Leben den einen oder anderen gegeben, der versucht hatte, sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Und sie alle hatten mit ihm die Erfahrung gemacht, die Harry nun mit Hermine machte.  
  
Sie alle waren verletzt gewesen und sie alle hatten nicht einen Moment lang geglaubt, daß er sie nur schützen wollte. Denn seine Geheimnisse verletzten jeden, der sie hörte, und er war sich fast sicher, daß es mit den Erlebnissen von Hermine Granger nicht anders stand.  
  
„Ja, und Ron – mein bester Freund Ron..." Harrys Gesichtsmuskeln spannten sich noch ein wenig heftiger an und das erste Zeichen von Leben trat in seine Augen, als sie wütend funkelnden. „Der zieht es vor, mir Vorwürfe zu machen, daß ich es zugelassen habe, daß Hermine entführt wurde. In seinen Augen bin ich schuld an allem, was ihr zugestoßen ist, was auch immer das ist. – Aber vermutlich hat er ja sogar recht damit, das will ich gar nicht abstreiten. Ich hatte nur irgendwie gehofft, daß wir drei das zusammen durchstehen könnten, statt uns gegenseitig zu hassen." Severus seufzte. Das Bild wurde klarer und um so klarer es wurde desto weniger gefiel ihm, was sich ihm da offenbarte.  
  
„Harry, ich weiß, das klingt wie eine abgedroschene Phrase, aber das wird sich wieder einrenken. Mr. Weasley fühlt sich genauso hilflos wie du selbst und er kompensiert diese Hilflosigkeit mit Wut. Das ist keine besonders kluge oder erwachsene Verhaltensweise, aber du weißt selbst, daß Mr. Weasley noch nie eine dieser beiden Tugenden gezeigt hat und..."  
  
„Bitte sein Sie still, ja?" Severus hatte nicht erwartet, daß Harry seine kleine Rede gut aufnehmen würde, aber er hatte sicherlich nicht erwartet, daß der Junge ihn einfach unterbrechen würde. Und er hatte ganz sicher nicht erwartet, daß der Ton, mit dem er es tat, dem Fauchen eines Tigers so erstaunlich nah kommen würde.  
  
„Professor, wenn ich irgendwelche belanglosen, leeren Reden gewollt hätte, wäre ich zu Professor Dumbledore oder zu Professor McGonagall gegangen.  
Ich möchte von Ihnen nicht hören, daß alles wieder gut wird, daß wir alle demnächst zusammen über wunderschöne, grüne Wiesen tanzen und fröhliche Lieder singen über Friede, Freundschaft und Liebe! Ich möchte, daß Sie mir zuhören und daß Sie versuchen, mich zu verstehen! Denn ich weiß, daß Sie es können, auch wenn es nicht gerade in Ihrer Natur liegt, mich zu verstehen." Der Blick in den Augen des Jungen gehörte zu den wenigen Dingen, die Severus in seinem Leben noch nie gesehen hatte. Und er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie er ihn interpretieren sollte, aber er wußte doch eins. Wenn er geglaubt hatte, daß Harry Potter einfach nur in Selbstmitleid verging, hatte er sich wohl getäuscht.  
  
Das war ohne Zweifel eine Überraschung und vor allen Dingen eine gute Entdeckung. Der Junge hatte seinen Kampfgeist noch nicht vollkommen verloren, auch wenn er gerade das Gefühl haben mußte, daß alles um ihn herum zusammenbrach und er es nicht aufhalten konnte, so sehr er sich auch dagegen stemmte.  
  
„Ich entdecke immer mehr Talente an unserem jungen Gryffindor und Retter der Welt." Entgegnete er mit einem kalten Lächeln. Und wieder funkelte etwas in Harrys Augen auf. Das war der Weg, Severus war sich fast sicher.  
  
„Bitterer Zynismus, der jeden anderen Menschen auf der Welt trifft wie ein vergifteter Pfeil und alle vertreibt, ist kein Talent, Professor. Es ist ein Fluch. – Aber ich bin mir fast sicher, daß sie das wissen." Das war der Weg. Die Bitterkeit floß in der Tat wie Gift durch den Körper des Jungen, aber er hatte den Kampf noch nicht aufgegeben. Severus begann langsam zu verstehen, was Harry sich von ihm erhoffte.  
  
Mach ihm vor, was er wird, wenn er den Weg geht und er wird sich dagegen wehren. – Es war fast schon zu einfach.  
  
„Haben Sie in der letzten Zeit etwas von Sirius gehört?" Die Frage und die ängstliche Stimme brachten Severus sofort wieder unsanft zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen, der kurze Moment der triumphalen Erkenntnis war augenblicklich wieder verflogen.  
  
„Professor Dumbledore hat ihn vor einigen Wochen mit einem offiziellen Auftrag des Ordens losgeschickt, seitdem habe ich nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Lupin ist bei ihm, ich denke nicht, daß du dir Sorgen um ihm machen mußt, Harry." Harry nickte müde und fuhr sich durch das wirre Haar, an dem der steife Wind zerrte und zog.  
  
„Ich hatte gehofft, daß das Ministerium ihn begnadigen würde. War das eine dumme Hoffnung, Professor? Ich weiß nicht, was ich von der Sache halten soll. Ich meine, die ganzen Jahre, seit Sirius in meinem dritten Schuljahr plötzlich in mein Leben getreten ist, habe ich immer geglaubt, daß alles, was ich tun müßte wäre, Peter Pettigrew zur Strecke zu bringen und dem Ministerium zu übergeben.  
Genau das hab ich getan, aber nichts ist passiert. Wie soll ich das verstehen?" Wieder bohrten sich die grünen Augen des Jungen praktisch in seinen Kopf hinein, ohne daß Severus auch das geringste dagegen hätte ausrichten können.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, was du hören möchtest, Harry, aber ich werde dir einfach sagen, was ich darüber denke, vielleicht ist das ja ausnahmsweise das richtige.  
Das Zaubereiministerium ist eine Ansammlung von Narren und blinden Idioten. Sie würden die Wahrheit nicht sehen, wenn sie ihnen ins Gesicht springen würde und noch viel weniger würden sie jemals einen Fehler einfach so zugeben.  
Black wird eines Tages freigesprochen werden. Aber es wird erst geschehen, wenn Pettigrew in einem riesigen Prozeß, der viel Staub aufwirbeln wird, schuldig gesprochen wird. Und es wird nur nebenbei geschehen, eine kleine Nebensächlichkeit sozusagen.  
Und weil es eine Nebensächlichkeit ist, hat es keine Priorität und es kann noch Monate dauern, bis es wirklich passieren wird." Das Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht, so bitter und voller Trauer es auch war, ließ Severus ganz unwillkürlich aufatmen, denn scheinbar war es wirklich ausnahmsweise mal das gewesen, was er hatte hören wollen. Vielleicht war der Junge doch nicht so einfach, wie er erst gedacht hatte, denn Severus wurde von Minute zu Minute klarer, daß er Ehrlichkeit verlangte und Severus' ehrliche Ansichten über einige Dinge erfahren wollte. Das war nicht gerade etwas, was Severus leicht fiel. Ganz zu schweigen davon, daß es eigentlich nicht in sein Konzept paßte, wenn es darum ging, einem suizidgefährdeten Schüler zu helfen, der sich selbst verstümmelte und dazu noch hochgradig depressiv schien.  
  
Aber es war Harry Potter. Was hatte er erwartet. Mit Harry war es schließlich nie einfach.  
  
„Eine Nebensächlichkeit. – Genau wie ich, würde ich sagen. Was glauben Sie, werden sie mich umbenennen in den ‚Jungen, der versagte', wenn Voldemort mich umgebracht hat?" Severus wußte nicht, was er darauf entgegnen sollte. Er wußte, wie es war, wenn er bitter war und wenn er und Harry nur ein klein wenig Ähnlichkeit besaßen, dann gab es im Prinzip nichts, was er sagen konnte. Und trotzdem, der Junge wollte etwas hören.  
  
Severus knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen. Wie war er nur wieder in diese Situation hineingeraten? Das war doch absolut lächerlich! Ausgerechnet bei ihm suchte der goldene Gryffindor Rat!  
  
„Ich habe richtig gewählt." Severus fuhr auf und starrte Harry mehr als fassungslos an. Obwohl Tränen über das Gesicht seines Schülers liefen, lächelte er und ein klein wenig des alten Leuchtens war in seine Augen zurückgekehrt. Severus öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt, kein Ton wollte hervordringen.  
  
Mit einer geschlagenen Geste wandte er den Blick wieder von Harry ab und starrte auf seine Hände, an denen Harrys Blut klebte. Was eben noch nur ein Problem des Jungen gewesen war, kam ihm plötzlich wie eine grausame Zukunftsvision vor. Er war nicht in der Lage, dem Jungen zu helfen, konnte nicht einmal ein paar tröstende oder wenigstens beruhigende Worte sagen. Mit Sicherheit würde bald wirklich Potters Blut an seinen Händen kleben.  
  
Und es verstörte ihn, obwohl er bisher immer so erfolgreich darin gewesen war, sich selbst einzureden, daß er immer alles getan hatte, um für die Sicherheit des Schülers zu garantieren, sich nichts vorzuwerfen hatte.  
  
„Jeder andere außer Ihnen hätte mir jetzt irgendwas gesagt, was mich trösten soll. Sie nicht. Sie wissen, daß ich recht habe, nicht wahr? Wenn ich versage, werde ich nicht länger der große Held sein. Ich werde vielleicht ein zweitrangiger Märtyrer sein, aber nicht der große Held, für den sie mich jetzt alle halten.  
Es ist nicht wichtig. Ich wollte nie dieser Held sein, es kümmert mich nicht.  
  
Vielleicht gönnen sie mir ja den Frieden, mich nach meinem Tod zu vergessen." Endlich fühlte Severus, wie etwas in seinem Kopf Klick machte, irgendeine Sicherung, die wieder einrastete, und er fand seine Sprache wieder.  
  
„Hör auf mit diesem Blödsinn!" fuhr er seinen Schüler an. Harry starrte ihn verständnislos an und versuchte seine langen, schwarzen Haarsträhnen, die ihm erbarmungslos ins Gesicht schlugen, unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
  
„Welcher Blödsinn?"  
  
„Du redest, als wäre es schon eine beschlossene Sache, daß Voldemort über dich triumphiert. Begreifst du denn nicht, daß das der einzige Weg für ihn ist, über dich zu siegen? Wenn du dir einredest, daß es so kommen wird, dann ist es schon beschlossene Sachen. Paradoxon des Seins." Harry bedeckte das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht mit seiner ebenfalls blutigen Hand und seine Schultern zuckten unter dem Lachen, das er mit aller Macht zu unterdrücken versuchte.  
  
Doch schließlich gewann es über ihn die Oberhand und Harry Potters Lachen, etwas, was man in Hogwarts schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gehört hatte, vermischte sich mit dem Heulen des Sturms, der noch immer erbarmungslos um die Türme pfiff.  
  
Severus brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, was gerade geschah, doch dann fühlte er die heiße Wut wieder, die ihn verlassen hatte, als er das Gespräch mit Harry begonnen hatte. Jetzt war sie wieder da und noch ein paar Grad heißer als zuvor. Niemals in seinem ganzen Leben würde er zulassen, was dieser Junge hier gerade tat. Selbstvernichtung war keine Alternative, nicht so lange er noch einen Ton dazu zu sagen hatte.  
  
Harry sah die Hand seines Professors nicht, doch als sie ihn traf, tat sie es mit solcher Wucht, daß er von der steinernen Bank auf den Boden der Plattform geschleudert wurde. Das Entsetzen über Severus' Handeln stand in seinen Augen geschrieben, doch noch immer konnte er das Lachen nicht unterdrücken, bis ihm schließlich wieder die Tränen kamen und das Lachen in ein ersticktes Schluchzen überglitt.  
  
Severus wußte nicht, ob er über sich entsetzt oder auf sich stolz sein sollte. Einen Schüler zu schlagen, war sicher etwas, worüber er entsetzt sein mußte, doch es war das einzige gewesen, was ihm noch eingefallen war, um zu Harry durchzudringen. Und als er jetzt zusah, wie sein Schüler sich auf dem Boden der Plattform so klein wie möglich zusammenrollte und sich seinen Kummer langsam von der Seele weinte, war er sich eigentlich sicher, daß er richtig gehandelt hatte.  
  
Harry weinte. Er konnte die Tränen nicht zurückhalten, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte, er war machtlos gegen die Gewalt, mit der sie hervorbrachen. Aber zum ersten Mal seit er sich zurück erinnern konnte, machte es ihm nichts aus. Das hier war nicht sein Onkel oder seine Tante oder Dudley. Es war Severus Snape, der ziemlich genau wußte, was in ihm vorging. Er würde ihn nicht für sein Verhalten auslachen, so wie alle anderen es immer getan hatten, wenn er sich den Luxus von Tränen erlaubt hatte.  
  
„Harry." Harry zuckte heftig zusammen, als er die warme Hand seines Lehrers wieder auf seiner Schulter spürte, doch er brachte sich dazu, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.  
  
„Laß uns reingehen. Ich denke, das hier dauert ein wenig länger und ich möchte nicht, daß du dich hier oben auch noch zu Tode frierst."

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Bitte schreibt einen Review, ja? ^_^ **(wenn ihr meinen tollen Hundeblick sehen könntet, würdet ihr es sofort tun *g*)  



	2. Kapitel 2

**Warnung!!**  
Auch in diesem Kapitel werden natürlich weiterhin das Thema "Ritzen" und einige andere SVV behandelt bzw. gestreift. Bitte nicht weiterlesen, wenn ihr in irgendeiner Art Probleme damit habt! 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
And you... I wish I didn't feel for you anymore...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**

Kapitel 2  


_*Harry Potter*  
_

Ich habe gerade einen Brief geschrieben. Und die ganze Zeit habe ich mich gefragt, ob das wohl der letzte Brief in meinem ganzen Leben war, den ich geschrieben habe. Denn wenn das so ist, hoffe ich, daß ich ihn an die richtige Person geschrieben habe.  
  
Man darf mich nicht falsch verstehen. Was ich hier tue, ist für mich, in meinen Augen, zwar eine Art Selbstmord, aber andere nennen es Schicksal. Ich habe mich also nie wirklich mit dem Gedanken befaßt, einen Abschiedsbrief zu schreiben und trotzdem habe ich es gerade vielleicht getan.  
  
Das ist ein komisches Gefühl. Ich meine ... wie ist das so, wenn man wirklich einen Abschiedsbrief schreibt, weil man sich gleich darauf umbringen möchte? Schreibt man ihn an eine bestimmte Person oder vielleicht an eine ganze Gruppe? Schreibt man ihn an die Person, die einem am wichtigsten war oder doch an den, den man für den eigenen Tod verantwortlich machen möchte?  
  
Das sind alles so verdammt blöde, verdammt unsinnige Fragen, die ich mir vermutlich nicht stellen sollte und auch niemals gestellt hätte, wenn mein Leben nur halbwegs normal verlaufen wäre.  
  
Ja, ich weiß, was viele denken. Heul nicht rum, Potter! Du bist doch ganz froh, daß dein Leben so ist, wie es ist. Du bist berühmt, jedes Kind kennt dich und fast jedes Kind auf dieser Welt bewundert dich für das, was du geschafft hast, obwohl du nicht einmal alt genug warst, irgendwas von der ganzen Sache zu begreifen.  
  
Ich habe aufgegeben, ihnen zu sagen, wie sehr ich es hasse, der Junge zu sein, der Voldemort überlebt hat. Ich bin es leid, denn sie wollen es einfach nicht sehen, begreifen nicht, wie beschissen mein ganzes Leben durch all den Ruhm geworden ist.  
  
Und auch, wenn das etwas ist, was ICH niemals verstehen werde: Sie verstehen vor allen Dingen nicht, wie furchtbar es für mich ist, daß meine Eltern sich für mich geopfert haben. Sicher, ich bin nicht der einzige Zauberer auf dieser Welt, der ohne seine Eltern aufwächst, aber der Ruhm, den ich besitze, habe ich mit dem Blut meiner Eltern gekauft.  
  
Und wenn man mir die Wahl gelassen hätte, nur ein einziges Mal in meinem ganzen Leben, wäre ich heute ein Niemand, der glücklich, wenigstens aber normal, sein Leben lebt.  
  
Ja, eigentlich bin ich sicher, daß ich den Brief an die richtige Person geschrieben habe. Ob es nun mein letzter war oder nicht.  
  
**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**  
Sing what you can't say  
Forget what you can't play  
Hasten to drown into beautiful eyes  
Walk within my poetry, this dying music  
- My loveletter to nobody  
** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
  
  
Harry starrte ausdruckslos auf die Hand seines Lehrers auf seiner Schulter, bevor er ihm wieder ins Gesicht sah. Er hatte gehofft, daß Severus Snape ihn verstehen würde, aber wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, hatte er nicht erwartet, daß er das auch nur ansatzweise zeigen würde, geschweige denn sogar fast sanft zu ihm sein würde. Es war ein Schock, egal wie angenehm es ihn überraschte, und er wußte nicht wirklich, was er davon zu halten hatte.  
  
Zögernd nickte Harry und stand auf, um seinem Lehrer ins Innere des Schlosses zu folgen. Etwas Unglaubliches passierte hier gerade und Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob es ein Grund zu Freude war oder doch eher ein riesiger Schreck.  
  
Obwohl die Gänge und Klassenräume von Hogwarts im Winter ebenfalls eher gemein kalt waren, kam Severus die Luft ungewöhnlich warm vor, als sich die Tür zur Plattform hinter ihm schloß. Mit sorgenvoller Miene betrachtete er den Jungen, der langsam vor ihm die Treppe hinunter ging und die Falte über seiner Nasenwurzel wurde unwillkürlich wieder etwas steiler.  
  
Auf diesen schmalen Schultern lastete das Wohl einer ganzen Welt und keiner wollte sehen, daß sie dafür nicht stark genug waren. Aber wem sollte er einen Vorwurf machen? Er war keinen Deut besser als all die anderen. Er hätte es früher sehen müssen, schon alleine, weil er sich immerzu eingebildet hatte, wachsamer und genauer zu beobachten als alle anderen. Das einzige Mittel, als Spion in Voldemorts Reihen zu überleben, sozusagen.  
  
Und doch hatte er versagt. Oder?  
  
Und was wollte er jetzt eigentlich tun? Was wollte er Harry sagen? Das war alles so überraschend gekommen, einschließlich dieses ungewöhnlichen Bedürfnisses, sich hilfsbereit zu zeigen, daß er nicht einmal den Anflug einer Ahnung hatte, was er jetzt tun konnte, tun mußte. – Das war nicht sein Job, normalerweise war Albus für solche Probleme zuständig oder Poppy Pomfrey.  
  
Nur Potter konnte auf die Idee kommen, ausgerechnet ihn als Zuhörer für seine Probleme auszusuchen! Ärgerlich fuhr Severus sich durch das zerzauste, verknotete Haar. Wie er es haßte, wenn sich eine Sache so vollkommen seiner Kontrolle entzog.  
  
Er brauchte Zeit, er mußte sich vorbereiten. Ja, genau das war es, er brauchte noch ein wenig mehr Zeit, bevor er sich um Harrys Problem kümmern konnte.  
  
Ganz unwillkürlich ging Severus ein wenig schneller und holte innerhalb von Sekunden zu Harry auf. Sein Schüler blickte nicht auf, sondern ging nahezu regungslos weiter, mit hängenden Schultern und den Blick starr zu Boden gerichtet. Erneut fuhr Severus sich durch das lange Haar und runzelte verärgert die Stirn, als er diese Bewegung zum ersten Mal bewußt registrierte. Verdammte Nervosität! Das hatte er sich doch bereits als Schüler abgewöhnt.  
  
„Harry, wenn ich dich jetzt um etwas bitte, wirst du mir dann dein Ehrenwort geben, daß du dich daran hältst?" Harry lächelte. Bitten, Ehrenwort. Wer hätte gedacht, daß er solche Worte mal aus dem Mund des Zaubertrankmeisters hören würde? Immer noch lächelnd blickte er auf.  
  
„Worum geht es, Professor?" Severus widerstand dem Drang, das Lächeln zu erwidern, vehement. Man mußte schließlich nicht alles an einem Tag einreißen. Heute waren für seinen Geschmack schon viel zu viele Barrieren gefallen und er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, daß noch einige folgen würde.  
  
„Ich möchte, daß du jetzt erst einmal zurück in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum gehst. Ich würde unser Gespräch gerne sofort weiterführen, aber ich habe noch etwas sehr wichtiges zu erledigen." Die Angst kehrte schlagartig in Harrys Augen zurück, doch es dauerte einen Moment, bis Severus seinen Fehler erkannte. Vorsichtig legte er Harry die Hände auf die schmalen Schultern und sah ihm fest in die Augen.  
  
„Harry, ich werde mit niemandem darüber reden. Ich hatte wirklich nicht vor, sobald du um die Ecke bist deswegen zu Professor Dumbledore zu rennen." Harry hielt den Blick seines Lehrers fest, schien in seinen Augen nach etwas zu suchen, was er aber scheinbar nicht fand.  
  
„Geben Sie mir IHR Ehrenwort darauf und ich gebe Ihnen meins." Antwortete er leise. Snapes Augen waren so kalt und gleichzeitig brannte dieses merkwürdige Feuer in ihnen. Eine wilde Entschlossenheit.  
  
„Wenn dir das Ehrenwort eines alten Todessers etwas bedeutet, dann habe ich es dir hiermit gegeben." Erwiderte Severus mit seinem charakteristischen, halbseitigen Lächeln, das stets knapp oberhalb seiner Lippen gefror. Er wußte selbst nicht, warum er das jetzt gesagt hatte, warum er es so gesagt hatte, anstatt Harry einfach nur zu sagen, daß er es versprach, aber scheinbar hatte seine Zunge sich heute gegen ihn verschworen und war stets einen Schritt schneller als sein Kopf.  
  
„Das Ehrenwort eines Todessers zählt rein gar nichts." Harrys Stimme klang ungewöhnlich kalt und für einen Moment verkrampfte sich in Severus alles. „Aber Sie sind kein Todesser, sondern mein Professor."  
  
„Wo wir das geklärt haben, Harry, können wir vielleicht auf dein Ehrenwort zurückkommen. Geh zurück in den Turm und versprich mir, daß du keine Dummheiten mehr machen wirst.   
Nach dem Abendessen kannst du zu mir kommen und ich höre dir wie versprochen zu. – Kannst du das versprechen?" Harry nickte und Severus konnte es nur knapp unterdrücken, erleichtert aufzuatmen. Mit der ausdruckslosesten Miene, die er aufbringen konnte, nickte er Harry noch einmal zu, wandte sich von ihm ab und ging wie immer mit einem forschen und sehr festen Schritt in Richtung Kerker davon.  
  
Harry blickte ihm nach und irgendwie wurde ihm erst jetzt die volle Fassungslosigkeit der Situation bewußt. Er hatte seinem zweitgrößten Feind an dieser Schule sein Herz ausgeschüttet. Und er hatte ihm zugehört, ohne wie üblich über ihn zu spotten und das, was er erfahren hatte, gegen ihn zu verwenden.  
  
Doch was noch viel merkwürdiger war, war daß Harry jetzt schon genau wußte, daß er noch mehr erzählen würde, daß Severus Snape noch länger zuhören und auch weiterhin nichts davon als Waffe gegen ihn verwenden würde. Im Grunde wußte er nicht, wer Snape wirklich war und seine gemeinsame Vergangenheit mit dem Lehrer war nichts, worauf sich dieses Vertrauen begründen ließ, aber es war da.  
  
Und es fühlte sich gut an, so überraschend dieses schon verloren geglaubte Gefühl zurückgekommen war.  
  


*  


  
Krachend fiel die Tür zu Snapes privaten Räumen hinter ihm ins Schloß und mit drei langen Schritten hatte er die Distanz zu seinem Kamin überbrückt und ließ sich in seinen großen, schwarzen Sessel fallen.  
  
Das war Wahnsinn, anders konnte man es nicht nennen. Jetzt hatte er sich ein paar Stunden Zeit von Harry erkauft, doch was würde sich in diesen paar Stunden ändern? Würde er nicht immer noch genauso ratlos sein wie vorher?  
  
Severus ließ den Kopf gegen die hohe Rückenlehne des Sessels sinken und starrte gedankenverloren in die züngelnden Flammen im Kamin. Das gesamte Gespräch, jedes noch so kleine Detail von dem, was auf dem Turm vorgefallen war, zog noch einmal an ihm vorbei, doch es war schwer, einen Anhaltspunkt zu finden, mit dem er arbeiten konnte.  
  
Er war doch kein Psychologe oder Fachmann für Teenager. Himmel, er war noch nicht einmal nett, mit ihm redete keiner freiwillig! Und doch saß er mittendrin im Schlamassel und schlimmer noch, er fühlte sich auf merkwürdige Weise verpflichtet, dem Jungen zu helfen. Ihm nicht zu helfen ... ja, das war im Prinzip so, als würde er ihn eigenhändig umbringen.  
  
Severus war klar, daß dieser Gedanke Blödsinn war, doch er war da und ließ sich so einfach nicht vertreiben. So war es immer mit Schuldgefühlen. Für ihn waren Schuldgefühle gute Bekannte, mit denen er praktisch schon per du war.  
  
Severus seufzte, als er aufstand und in einer Nische neben dem Kamin nach einer bauchigen Flasche griff, die mit einer bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. Der starke und trotzdem fast weiche Geruch des Feuerwhiskeys stieg im in die Nase, kaum daß er die Flasche geöffnet hatte und als er sich ein reichlich bemessenes Glas einschenkte, schnaubte er verächtlich.  
  
Es war noch nicht einmal Mittag.  
  
Trotzdem stürzte er die erste Hälfte des Glases in einem Zug hinunter. Brennend rann der Alkohol seine Kehle hinab und tatsächlich fühlte er sich ein wenig ruhiger, als er das Glas erneut voll machte und dann die Flasche zurück in die Nische stellte. Auch wenn ihm durchaus danach war, stand die Option sich zu betrinken im Moment nicht zur Debatte.  
  
Mit einem erneuten Seufzen ließ er sich wieder in seinem Sessel nieder und drehte das volle Glas nachdenklich in seinen Händen.  
  
Es gefiel ihm nicht, ganz und gar nicht. Aber es war wohl notwendig. Verständnis war etwas, was Severus Snape nur für die wenigsten Situationen und für noch viel weniger Menschen hatte. Aber es war etwas, was er im Notfall noch aufbringen konnte, wenn die Situation es so wie jetzt erforderte. Was ihm aber viel mehr Kopfschmerzen bereitete, war das, was Harry nicht direkt ausgesprochen hatte, was aber fast genauso klar war, als hätte er es getan.  
  
Ehrlichkeit. Und er wußte, daß Harry damit all seine Gefühle, seine eigene Geschichte meinte.  
  
Ehrlichkeit gehörte noch viel weniger zu Severus' Haupteigenschaften. Jedenfalls nicht zu denen, die er offen und ständig zur Schau trug. Er war ein sehr zurückgezogener, privater Mensch, versteckt hinter seiner Mauer aus Kälte, Abweisung und Verachtung. Ganz zu schweigen davon, daß Ehrlichkeit in seinem Leben nur allzu oft tödlich geendet hätte.  
  
Nein, er war nicht gerne ehrlich, noch nicht einmal, wenn er mit Albus sprach.  
  
Und trotzdem, es gab keinen anderen Weg. Er mußte Harry diese Ehrlichkeit geben, ein Stück von sich selbst offenbaren, daß dem Jungen eventuell helfen konnte. Doch wo sollte er da anfangen? Ihm war noch nie vorher so bewußt gewesen wie jetzt, daß ausgerechnet der Junge, der überlebt hatte, ihm eigentlich ähnlicher war, als die meisten anderen Menschen. In vielen Dingen.  
  
Severus schüttelte energisch den Kopf, um die Idee sofort wieder aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Nein! Seine eigene Kindheit stand außer Frage. Es mußte etwas anderes geben, unter gar keinen Umständen würde er sich das noch einmal antun!  
  
Doch da war es auch schon zu spät und eigentlich war das auch keine Überraschung. Es war immer das selbe. Die Gedanken kamen wie zufällig auf dieses Thema zurück und sofort waren die Bilder wieder da. Bilder von einem kleinen Jungen, der stets so kalt und distanziert wirkte, unberührt, wenn sein Vater ihn anschrie.  
  
Der selbe Junge, der sich fast jede Nacht in den Schlaf weinte und sich immer wieder fragte, warum ihn kein Mensch auf dieser Welt liebte.  
  
Der selbe Junge, der noch als Kind beschloß, daß aus ihm einmal etwas Großes werden würde, damit keiner mehr gemein zu ihm war, jeder ihn mochte, und dessen einzige Freunde von da an die Bücher, Kessel und Zaubertrankzutaten waren.  
  
Mit einem bitteren Lächeln setzte Severus das Glas an die Lippen und stürzte einen weiteren gewaltigen Schluck Feuerwhiskey herunter. Nein, das stand außer Frage. Das war kein gutes Beispiel. Er wollte ein ehrliches Beispiel, daß ihn selbst weder zurück in die Depression führen würde, die er vor langer Zeit schon überwunden hatte, noch sollte es Harry einen vollkommen falschen Eindruck vermitteln.  
  
Schließlich war aus diesem Jungen erst einmal nichts Großes, sondern ein Todesser geworden, ein Monster. Nein, er mußte etwas anderes finden.  
  
Doch irgendwie schaffte er es nicht, seine Gedanken von den Todessern loszureißen, ohne zu wissen, was er da zu finden hoffte. Ihm war fast so, als würden die Gedanken um seinen Kopf herumtanzen und ihn auslachen, während er verzweifelt versuchte, wenigstens einen von ihnen festzuhalten.  
  
Und dann blieben die Gedanken stehen und er wußte es. Ein fast schon ehrliches Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.  
  
Ja, wenn man davon absah, wie verkorkst sein Leben immer noch war, war das das perfekte Beispiel. Es würde Harry die Ehrlichkeit geben, die er wollte und es würde ihm zeigen, daß man einen Weg zurück aus der Dunkelheit finden konnte.  
  
Hoffte er doch zumindest.  
  


*

  
  
Snape war zum Essen nicht in der Großen Halle gewesen und Harry fragte sich, ob er der Grund dafür war. Er wußte nicht, warum das so sein sollte, aber es war irgendwie ein Gefühl, das er nicht so recht los wurde. Vielleicht hatte sein Lehrer es sich jetzt doch anders überlegt. Vielleicht wollte er doch nicht mehr länger zuhören.  
  
Vielleicht glaubte er jetzt doch wieder, daß nichts weiter wollte als im Mittelpunkt stehen, alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal gewesen, daß Snape so etwas tat.  
  
Mit heftig klopfenden Herzen blieb er schließlich vor der Tür des Kerkers stehen und hob die Hand, um anzuklopfen, doch er hielt noch einmal inne.  
  
Warum tat er das? Warum fragte er ausgerechnet Snape um Rat? War das nicht total verrückt?  
  
Harry schloß für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch, bevor er schließlich endlich die Kraft aufbrachte, an die Tür zu klopfen. Es mochte nur ein Instinkt sein, aber sein Instinkt und sein Glück waren bisher die einzigen beiden Gründe gewesen, die ihn die richtigen Entscheidungen hatten treffen lassen. Die einzigen Gründe, warum er noch am Leben war.  
  
Und irgendwie – und das war vielleicht das merkwürdigste an der ganzen Sachen – wollte er dieses Leben auch behalten, so überdrüssig er allem auch war. Das war sein Leben und er wollte eine reale Chance haben, es auch endlich so zu leben.  
  
Er brauchte Snape, weil er den Weg aus der Dunkelheit einfach nicht fand und das war der einzige Weg, den er nehmen konnte, wenn er sein Ziel erreichen wollte.  
  
Harry lächelte bitter. Es war so verdammt grotesk. Er wollte leben, wollte frei von allen Zwängen sein, aber gleichzeitig zerstörte er sein Leben, zerstörte er sich selbst. Und es war ihm die ganze Zeit vollkommen bewußt! Trotzdem änderte es nichts daran, daß er keinen Weg fand, den Schmerz zu betäuben, ohne sich jedes Mal selbst noch ein Stückchen weiter zu zerstören.  
  
Es war ein Teufelskreis!  
  
Die schwere Eichentür zur Wohnung des Zaubertrankmeister schwang mit einem leisen Knarren auf und ein wenig zögerlich trat Harry ein. Er war noch niemals zuvor in diesen Räumen gewesen. Snape ließ niemals jemanden in seine Wohnung außer dem Direktor.  
  
Irgendwie war dieser Erkenntnis sehr beruhigend, denn es zeigte Harry auf eine Weise, wie sie nur Snape eigen sein konnte, daß der ältere Zauberer es ernst meinte.  
  
„Willst du in der Tür Wurzeln schlagen oder kommst du endlich rein, P- .. Harry." Die Stimme war kalt und seidig wie immer, aber die Spitze traf diesmal nicht so präzise wie sonst, der Pfeil aus Worten war diesmal nicht so giftig. – Harry hätte schwören können, daß es auch nie wieder so sein würde.  
  
„Guten Abend, Professor." Grüßte er den düsteren Mann, der in einem großen, schwarzen Sessel vor dem Kamin saß mit dünner Stimme und löste sich zaghaft von der Tür, um einige Schritte weiter in den Wohnraum hinein zu gehen. Die Tür schloß sich mit einem erneuten leisen Knarren und einem sanften Klicken.  
  
Harry fuhr erschrocken herum und starrte einen Moment auf die Tür, die sich hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, als wollte er im nächsten Moment zurückspringen, sie aufreißen und davonlaufen. Doch schließlich riß er sich zusammen und überbrückte die letzte Distanz zwischen sich und Severus.  
  
„Setz dich. Ich denke, dieses Gespräch wird ein bißchen zu lang, um dich die ganze Zeit stehen zu lassen." Harry lächelte ein wenig und nahm in dem zweiten Sessel Platz, der nach einem Wink mit Severus' Zauberstab hinter ihm erschien.  
  
Irgendwie war es ein gutes Gefühl, daß der Professor versuchte, sein übliches Verhalten ihm gegenüber aufrecht zu erhalten, statt ihn jetzt in Watte zu packen. Es wirkte ein wenig bemüht, aber er versuchte es immerhin.  
  
„Harry, ich muß zugeben, daß ich kein wirklicher Experte darin bin, einem Schüler mit deinen Problemen zu helfen. Ich weiß nicht wirklich, was du von mir erwartest." Begann Severus und suchte den Blick seines Schülers, der jetzt, nachdem sie beide ein wenig Zeit gehabt hatten, den Morgen sinken zu lassen, einen eher nervösen Eindruck auf ihn machte.   
  
Kaum hatte Severus angefangen zu reden, hatte Harry sich vollkommen in seinem Sessel verkrampft. Nervös verschlang er seine Hände miteinander und löste die ineinander gewobenen Finger, immer wieder.  
  
Severus runzelte die Stirn, als er dabei zusah, wie Harry seine Finger immer wieder ineinander verschlang und auseinanderzog. Dabei ließen seine Augen seine Hände niemals aus dem Spiel. Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken, legte Severus seine eigene Hand auf die Harrys und plazierte erst die rechte Hand des Jungen auf dessen rechtem Knie, dann die linke auf dem linken. Harry blickte überrascht auf.  
  
„Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn du mit deinen Gedanken hier bei mir bleiben würdest, Harry. Das würde dieses an sich sehr schwierige Gespräch ein wenig leichter machen." Harrys Lippen verzogen sich zu etwas, was fast einem Lächeln ähnelte und er nickte. Warum war er nur so verdammt nervös? In einem Moment war er sich sicher, daß er hier richtig war und im nächsten Moment war er so nervös, das er flüchten wollte und beide Gefühle wechselten innerhalb von Sekunden!  
  
„Also beginnen wir noch einmal von vorne. – Harry, ich bin bereit, dir zu helfen, wenn ich es kann. Aber du darfst keine Wunder erwarten." Harry blickte seinen Lehrer lange an, der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war fast so vollkommen leer wie am Morgen auf dem Turm.  
  
„Ich glaube nicht mehr an Wunder, Professor." Gab er schließlich leise zu und einen Moment fühlte er den Drang, wieder auf seine Hände zu starren, doch er unterdrückte es.  
  
„Das ist nicht unbedingt verkehrt, denn das ist die erste Weisheit, die ich dir präsentieren kann. So etwas wie ein Wunder gibt es nicht. Alles was auf dieser Welt geschieht, ist das Produkt einer unserer Handlungen. An Wunder zu glauben ist daher eher töricht, auch wenn immer noch sehr viele es nur allzu gerne tun.  
  
Harry, ich werde dir ein paar Fragen stellen. Sie sind wichtig und sollen mir helfen, dir wiederum zu helfen. Wirst du sie mir beantworten, auch wenn sie dir unangenehm sind?" Wieder zögerte Harry einen ewigen Augenblick lang, doch schließlich nickte er und Severus lehnte sich mit einem knappen Nicken in seinem Sessel zurück.  
  
„Gut. – Ich hatte den Eindruck, daß du dir diese Verletzungen erst seit kurzem zufügst. Seit wenn genau?" Severus fühlte, wie alles in ihm zu flattern begann und nur mühsam konnte er das nervöse Zittern unterdrücken, das von seinen Händen besitz ergreifen wollte. Dennoch schaffte er es, daß seine Stimme ruhig klang, wenn auch die übliche Kälte ein wenig schwach ausfiel.  
  
„Sechs Monate." Nur mühsam gelang es Severus, seine wahre Überraschung über diese Antwort zu unterdrücken und statt dessen wieder nur zu nicken. Sechs Monate ... er war von Tagen ausgegangen.  
  
„Warum gibt es keine Narben oder Wunden, die älter als ein paar Tage sind?" fragte er weiter und griff nach dem Glas Feuerwhiskey auf dem Tisch. Er konnte seine Finger nicht länger ruhig halten.  
  
„Weil ich sie heile. Ich möchte nicht, daß jemand die Narben sieht." Severus nahm einen winzigen Schluck Whiskey und hob dabei eine schwarze Augenbraue an.  
  
„Warum nicht, Harry?" Harry hob die Schultern und starrte in das hell lodernde Feuer im Kamin vor ihm.  
  
„Weil ich keine dummen Fragen hören wollte. Und weil ich kein Mitleid wollte. Und weil ich nicht will, daß die Leute denken, ich wollte Mitleid." Das machte Sinn. Grausamen Sinn, aber dennoch Sinn. So unauffällig wie möglich atmete Severus tief ein, um das Flattern zu beruhigen, das immer stärker wurde.  
  
„Warum ich?" Harrys Augen lösten sich vom Feuer und richteten sich auf den Zaubertrankmeister. Ein winziges Funkeln lag in ihnen.  
  
„Das habe ich bereits gesagt!" ein leichtes Knurren lag in der Stimme des Schülers. Severus lächelte kalt.  
  
„Ich würde es gerne noch einmal hören."  
  
„So stolz darauf, den goldenen Gryffindor ausgerechnet vor Ihren Füßen kriechen zu sehen, Snape?!" Severus' rechter Mundwinkel bog sich noch ein wenig weiter nach oben, doch auch dieses Lächeln erfror knapp oberhalb seiner Lippen und erreichte die brennenden, schwarzen Augen nie.  
  
„Ich bin niemals stolz, wenn ich versagt habe, Potter!" Harry biß sich auf die Lippen, doch diesmal traf die Pfeilspitze und auch das bittere Gift verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht wirklich. Der metallische Geschmack von Blut legte sich auf seine Zunge, als seine Zähne sich zu fest in seine Lippe gruben, doch Harry nahm es fast gar nicht wahr.  
  
„Weil Sie ... weil Sie eben der einzige sind, der mich verstehen könnte. Weil Sie sich nicht dafür interessieren, daß ich berühmt bin, weil Sie mich niemals bemitleiden würden für das, was ich mir antue. Und ... ja ... weil ..."  
  
„Weil Harry?" Ein angestrengter Ausdruck trat auf Harrys Gesicht. Er schien mit sich zu kämpfen, ob er es wirklich sagen sollte.  
  
„Weil ich manchmal sicher bin, daß ich in Ihren Augen sehen kann, daß Sie ein wenig so sind wie ich." Nur knapp konnte Severus verhindern, daß die Überraschung, die er fühlte, auch auf seinem Gesicht zu lesen war. Daß er die Ähnlichkeit erkannte, war kein Wunder. Er wußte Details über den Schüler, wußte Dinge über sein Leben, aus seiner Vergangenheit. Aber wie kam Harry auf die Idee?  
  
„Ich versichere dir, Harry, wir könnten nicht unterschiedlicher sein." Entgegnete er kalt, in dem, wie er jetzt schon wußte, verzweifelten Versuch, einen Teil seiner Mauer schnell wieder um sich zu errichten.  
  
„Ich bin nicht hier, weil ich Sie in Verlegenheit bringen wollte, Professor. Sie haben gefragt, also seien Sie jetzt so fair und ziehen Sie sich nicht von mir zurück, nur weil ich die Frage beantwortet habe." Wieder senkte sich das Schweigen über die beiden, wieder hielten ihre Blicke sich fest. Einerseits war es gut, daß Harry noch immer genug Kraft und Willen hatte, ihm die Stirn zu bieten, aber andererseits konnte Severus sich einfach nicht dazu durchringen, darüber erleichtert zu sein, wenn er bedachte, daß dieses Kind es scheinbar doch irgendwie geschafft hatte einen Blick hinter seine Fassade zu werfen.  
  
Sie war perfekt! Man konnte nicht einfach dahinter gucken, wie hinter einen einfachen Vorhang, der nichts weiter tat, als die Sicht zu versperren!  
  
„Harry, wie genau weißt du, was du dir antust?" Harry lächelte bitter und eine ungewohnte Härte legte sich über seine Züge, als er einen Moment ins Feuer blickte und sich seine Antwort überlegte.  
  
„Ich weiß, daß ich mir rein äußerlich leichte Wunden zufüge, die nicht weiter dramatisch sind und sich mit den einfachsten Sprüchen ohne jede Narbe heilen lassen, wenn ich nicht möchte, daß welche zurückbleiben.  
  
Aber ich weiß auch, daß ich jedes Mal, wenn ich es tue, mit dem Messer auch ein Stück weit in meine Seele schneide.   
  
Im ersten Moment ist es eine Erleichterung. Der Schmerz, der Druck, meine Frustration, das alles wird riesig groß und der Berg vor mir scheint unüberwindbar zu sein, nicht zu schaffen, nicht einmal von dem berühmten Jungen, der den Teufel überlebt hat. Und dann greife ich zu Sirius' Messer, setze es an, fühle, wie es meine Haut durchdringt und im selben Moment kommt es mir vor, als wäre ein Ventil aufgedreht worden.  
  
Mit dem Blut, das aus meinem Körper gepumpt wird, lassen auch alle negativen Gefühle in mir nach. Es kommt mir so vor als würde ich erst dann wieder richtig atmen, als könnte ich erst dann wieder fühlen, daß mein Herz wirklich noch schlägt.  
  
Ich weiß nicht mehr, wann es angefangen hat, aber ich fühle mich schon lange wie tot und das sind die einzigen Momenten, in denen ich mich ausnahmsweise wieder lebendig fühle.  
  
Aber natürlich ist dieses Gefühl nur kurz da, bevor alles wieder zurückkommt. Meistens bemerke ich erst dann, was ich eigentlich getan hab, spüre erst dann die Schmerzen der Schnitte. Dann fühle ich mich elend, weil ich weiß, daß das, was ich tue, nicht besser ist, als feige vor allem wegzulaufen.  
  
Aber Sie haben ja gesagt, Sie haben so etwas schon einmal gesehen. Dann wissen Sie sicher auch, daß man nicht so einfach damit aufhören kann, daß immerzu der Drang da ist, wieder zum Messer zu greifen, sobald der Berg sich wieder aufbaut.  
  
Und das tut er. Manchmal dauert es nur Stunden, dann wieder Tage, aber früher oder später sind die negativen Gefühle wieder da und dann ist nichts so schnell vergessen, wie das schlechte Gewissen, die Verachtung für die eigene Tat.  
  
Man tut es wieder. Und alles geht wieder von vorne los. Es ist ein ewiger Kreis, aus dem ich nicht ausbrechen kann, obwohl ich weiß, was ich tue und wie falsch es ist." Severus hatte lange schon damit aufgehört, das Glas in seinen Finger zu drehen. Seine Augen, die Harry nicht eine Sekunde verlassen hatten, hatten einen intensiven Ausdruck angenommen, den Harry nicht wirklich zu deuten vermochte. Aber sie waren weder verachtend noch wütend. Und Harry ertappte sich dabei, wie er erleichtert aufatmete.  
  
„Verachtest du dich, Harry?" Harry schluckte und schloß einen Moment die Augen. War es die Frage oder der weiche Ton dieser Stimme, die er nur kalt und scharf in Erinnerung hatte? Er wußte es nicht, wußte nur, daß er diese Frage fürchtete, denn sie war der Schlüssel zu einer der wenigen Wahrheiten, die für einige Leute die Welt aus den Fugen geraten lassen konnte.  
  
„Mehr als alles andere." Flüsterte er mit gesenktem Blick.  
  
Severus nickte nachdenklich. Das wiederum war keine Überraschung gewesen, in keiner Weise hatte er eine andere Antwort erwartet.  
  
„Seit wann ist das so? Ich weiß, daß du anfangs ein etwas unsicherer Junge warst, dem man viel erzählt hatte, was er noch nicht vollkommen verarbeitet hatte, aber ich würde trotzdem meine Hand ins Feuer legen, daß dieses Gefühl in deinen ersten Jahren in unserer Welt noch nicht da war oder?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf und Severus bemerkte, daß er wieder auf seiner Unterlippe kaute wie am Morgen auf dem Turm.  
  
„Seit Cedric gestorben ist, denke ich." Cedric Diggory. Ja, das war irgendwie ein logischer Zeitpunkt und wieder keine wirkliche Überraschung. Vor der Sache mit Cedric war Harry in seiner Aufgabe als Retter der Welt und Gegenspieler des Dunklen Lords stets recht erfolgreich gewesen. Immerhin war er ihm zweimal nahezu unverletzt entkommen, nachdem er beide Male die Pläne des finsteren Zauberers durchkreuzt hatte. Doch mit Cedric war plötzlich die Wende gekommen.   
  
Plötzlich war die Welt nicht mehr heil und glücklich, nachdem er mit dem Dunklen Lord zusammen getroffen war. Plötzlich ging das Morden und das ganze Grauen, die Angst, die Panik alles wieder von vorne los.  
  
Und Severus mußte sich schon schwer täuschen, wenn Harry sich nicht die Schuld dafür gab, obwohl ihm klar sein mußte, daß es nicht sein Fehler gewesen war, daß Voldemort die Rückkehr in die Welt der körperlich Existenten geschafft hatte. Er war nur eine der vielen Möglichkeiten für Voldemort gewesen und Harry, gerade mal vierzehn, als es geschehen war, war gar nicht in der Lage gewesen, die Falle zu erkennen und ihr zu entgehen. Selbst Dumbledore hatte es nicht gesehen und egal wieviel Hoffnung man in Harry setzte, Dumbledore war noch immer der mächtigste Zauberer überhaupt. Erst recht vor zweieinhalb Jahren war er es noch gewesen.  
  
„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, daß das Messer nicht die erste Waffe war, die du gegen dich selbst angewandt hast?" Langsam schnürte sich Severus die Kehle zu. Mit jeder Frage, die er stellte, wurde es immer schwerer für ihn, seinen Kurs beizubehalten.  
  
Harry registrierte die Gespanntheit in Severus' Stimme, die sich plötzlich in den weichen Ton mischte und er fragte sich, was wohl gerade wirklich in seinem Gegenüber vor sich ging, während er versuchte, ihm eine möglichst unbeteiligte und kalte Oberfläche zu zeigen. Harry nickte.  
  
„Was genau hast du noch getan?" Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob er das wirklich wissen wollte. Was er bis jetzt erfahren hatte, reichte durchaus schon aus, in ihm Erinnerungen frei zu schaufeln, die er für immer begraben lassen wollte.  
  
Harry hob in einer fast gleichgültigen Geste die Schultern. „Ich habe mir die Hände an Wänden aufgeschlagen und hinterher erzählt, das sei beim Quidditch passiert. Ich habe nachts einen Arm mit einem groben Seil an meinem Bett festgebunden und wenn ich mitten in der Nacht Alpträume hatte und endlich aufwachte, war das Handgelenk wund gescheuert, manchmal sogar blutig.  
  
Ich habe wochenlang nicht wirklich gegessen und wenn ich es getan hab, hab ich mich hinterher gezwungen, wieder alles zu erbrechen. Ich habe im Prinzip alles getan, um mir selbst Schmerzen zuzufügen. Ich wollte mich bestrafen, weil es sonst keiner getan hat."  
  
„Warum hat niemand etwas bemerkt, Harry? Granger und Weasley hätten es doch sehen müssen, irgendwann einmal mißtrauisch werden müssen." Wieder hob Harry die Schultern und ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.  
  
„Ich habe es wohl gut versteckt. Unter der weiten Schulrobe sieht man es nicht, wenn ich abmagere und auch meine Muggelkleider sind so groß, daß keinem etwas auffiel. Wenn mein Gesicht einfiel, schob ich es darauf, daß ich wieder einmal jede Nacht Alpträume hatte. Ich hatte bisher immer für alles eine plausible Ausrede." Harry drehte seine Hände, die noch immer auf seinen Knien auflagen mit den Handflächen nach oben und starrte sie an.  
  
Klein und nicht besonders kräftig, ein paar Stellen vom Quidditch mit Hornhaut bedeckt. Das waren nicht die Hände eines Helden. Diese Hände konnten einen Schnatz fangen oder ein Messer halten und den eigenen Arm verletzen, aber sie konnten keinen Lord Voldemort vernichten. Es mußte so sein, sonst hätte er es doch längst geschafft. Fünf Chancen bisher und keine hatte er davon genutzt.   
  
Er war kein Held. Er war ein Nichts und für ihn waren Menschen in den Tod gegangen! Für ihn!  
  
Severus beobachtete Harry aus den Augenwinkeln ganz genau, ließ ihn nicht einen Moment aus den Augen. Er hatte zu lange weggesehen. Er konnte den verfluchten Kampf sehen und er erkannte, warum Harry diesen Kampf bisher nicht hatte gewinnen können.  
  
„Harry, auch wenn schon zu viele Leute das zu dir gesagt haben: Du bist nicht für Cedrics Tod verantwortlich. Und noch viel weniger ist es deine Schuld, daß Voldemort es geschafft hat, dich in eine Falle zu locken.  
  
Man kann keinen Krieger in einen Krieg schicken, den man nicht wenigstens vorher darauf vorbereitet hat. Nicht, wenn man von ihm erwartet, daß er gewinnt. Wie hättest du gegen dieses uralte Ritual gewinnen sollen? Sag es mir, Harry.  
  
Es ist ohnehin schon ein Wunder, daß du es überhaupt überlebt hast. Ein gewöhnlicher Junge wäre auf diesem Friedhof gestorben. Cedric war ein gewöhnlicher Junge. Doch du bist es nicht, Harry, auch wenn du es sein möchtest. Und ich weiß, daß es dir heute wie ein Fluch erscheint, aber irgendwann bist du dankbar dafür, daß es so ist." Harry löste seinen Blick langsam von seinen Händen und fast noch langsamer richtete er ihn wieder auf seinen Lehrer. Ein leichter Hauch von Wut funkelte in ihnen.  
  
„Erinnern Sie sich vielleicht noch daran, was ich heute morgen gesagt habe? Ich will keine Phrasen und Märchen von Ihnen hören, ich brauche kein Mitleid und keinen Trost..."  
  
„Was willst du dann?!" fauchte Severus seinen Schüler an und unwillkürlich lehnte Harry sich in seinen Sessel zurück, um vor ihm zurück zu weichen.  
  
„Wenn doch alles nicht das ist, was du hören willst, warum hast du dann nicht gleich gesagt, daß du eigentlich nur eine Runde Wahrheit oder Pflicht mit mir spielen willst?" Die Wut in Severus' Stimme überschwemmte Harry eiskalt und gleichzeitig glühend heiß. Er wußte nicht, welches von beidem stärker war, aber wußte, daß der Mann recht hatte.  
  
Was wollte er von ihm, wenn doch alles verkehrt war, was er sagte? Es war Severus gegenüber nicht besonders fair, aber andererseits gehörte es nicht wirklich zu seinen obersten Prioritäten, fair zu ihm zu sein. Er wollte etwas anderes.  
  
„Wissen sie was, Professor? Geben Sie mir bitte mein Messer zurück und ich verschwinde augenblicklich. Ich werde Sie nie wieder mit der Sache behelligen und Sie können beruhigt alles wieder vergessen, was ich Ihnen erzählt hab.   
  
Es war mein Fehler, ich erwarte Dinge von Ihnen, die Sie nicht erfüllen können. Ich bin genauso wie alle anderen, stecke die Erwartungen immer zu hoch." Severus fühlte, wie seine Wut augenblicklich wieder verflog und im selben Moment war das flatterige Gefühl wieder da, das er am Anfang des Gespräches empfunden hatte. Das war dann wohl der Moment.  
  
Harry stand mit zitternden Beinen auf und hielt Severus seine ausgestreckte Hand entgegen, um sein Messer in Empfang zu nehmen. Severus betrachtete seine Hand sehr lange mit einem merkwürdig melancholischen Ausdruck in den schwarzen Augen.  
  
„Setz dich bitte wieder, Harry." Im ersten Moment wollte Harry widersprechen, doch er schaffte es nicht gegen die Stimme in seinem Kopf anzukommen, die ihm sagte, daß er bleiben mußte, daß er nur hier wirklich sein wollte.  
  
Außerdem lang etwas in der Luft. Der Ausdruck in den Augen seines Lehrers. Das bedeutete etwas und er wollte um alles in der Welt wissen, was es war.  
  
Mit einem geschlagenen Seufzen nahm er seinen Platz wieder ein.  
  
Severus, der nun seinerseits in das lodernde Feuer im Kamin starrte, umfaßte das Whiskeyglas in seiner Hand noch einmal ein wenig fester und holte tief Luft. Es mußte sein. Mußte. Kein anderer Weg.  
  
„Du hast vorhin zu mir gesagt, daß du glaubst, daß wir beide uns ähnlich sind." Begann er. Harry nickte und fühlte, wie die Anspannung mit voller Gewalt zu ihm zurückkehrte. Da lag tatsächlich etwas unglaublich Großes in er Luft.  
  
„Ähnlicher als du denkst, schätze ich. Ich werde dir etwas erzählen, was ich noch niemandem jemals erzählt habe, aber du darfst mich dabei nicht unterbrechen. Ich bin nicht gerade der gesprächigste Mensch und wenn du mich unterbrichst, kann es gut sein, daß ich nicht weiter erzählen kann." Wieder ein Nicken und ein leises:  
  
„Verstanden." Severus schloß für einen Moment die Augen und lehnte sich nach einem weiteren Schluck Whiskey in seinen Sessel zurück. Seine Augen starrten ins Leere, als er langsam begann, zu erzählen.

TBC

----------------------------------

**Author's Note: **

Ich bin überwältigt, das war ein enormes Feedback *freu*. Ich hab mich auch extra beeilt, damit es weiter geht. Ich weiß, die Stelle ist ein wenig gemein, um abzubrechen, aber ich wollte es noch updaten, bevor ich übers Wochenende wegfahre (verfrühtes WE, das morgen früh schon anfängt). Ich denke, das nächste Kapitel wird ein ganzes Stück länger werden, allerdings wird es auch paar Tage länger dauern ^_^. Severus plaudert aus dem Nähkästchen, irgendwie freu ich mich drauf, auch wenn's wohl wirklich ziemlich OCC ist (ich bitte dafür um Entschuldigung!).

Ach ja, vielleicht noch eins: Ich selbst hab noch nie derartige Probleme gehabt. Weder Ritzen, noch Eßstörungen etc. Ich hoffe trotzdem, daß ich mich gut genug über das Phänomen Ritzen informiert hab. Wenn das nicht so ist, dann sagt es mir, von mir aus auch per e-Mail (wenn es z.b. wegen persönlicher Betroffenheit nicht öffentlich in einem Review zugänglich sein soll), ich will schließlich keinen totalen Müll schreiben und bin daher für konstruktive Kritik und Belehrungen sehr dankbar ^_^

Ein ganz dickes Dankeschön für ihre Reviews an: **Maia, shaya, Kiki, Sssnitch, Yvanne Palpatine, Angel, mastermind, Leu de Nox und Julia!**

Fragen werden natürlich auch beantwortet *g* Also:

**shaya: **Sorry, ich bin einfach zu blöd. Ich hätte gleich dran denken müssen, daß so eine Warnung vorne dran muß. Blond durch und durch, ich sag's ja immer wieder *g*

**Kiki: **Ja, ja, die 4 Kapitel werden reichen, aber es gibt eine Fortsetzung zu dieser Story, die wesentlich länger wird und wo es dann auch wirklich slash wird ^_~ Keine Sorge, du wirst nie erleben, daß ich mich zu kurz fasse, kennst mich doch *g*

**Sssnitch: **In dieser Geschichte wird es nicht mehr erzählt, aber in der Fortsetzung erfahren sie dann, was mit Hermine passiert ist und warum Ron so reagiert hat. Mit etwas Glück und viel Extra-Zeit zum Schreiben, dauern meine Updates nicht lange ;o)

**Yvanne: **Stirbt er irgendwie... hm, nein, eigentlich nicht. Auf eine Art und Weise ja, aber nicht im Sinne von wirklich Sterben ;o) "verloren in der Welt" eben, wie Severus am Anfang des Kapitels sagt.

**mastermind: **Fortsetzung geschrieben und es wird noch ne Weile weitergehen *droh* *g*

**Leu de Nox: **Genau genommen sind das ja jetzt zwei Alternativen. Die Fortsetzung vom Giftmischer hat heute begonnen ;o) (und ich Hohlhirn hab die Warnung natürlich vergessen, war ja klar *seufz*)


	3. Kapitel 3

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
And you... I wish I didn't feel for you anymore...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**   
** Kapitel 3**  


  
  
_*Severus Snape*  
_   
Ich habe mich seit diesem Abend in meinen Räumen immer wieder gefragt, ob ich dem Jungen doch von meiner Kindheit hätte erzählen sollen. Vielleicht habe ich in meiner Angst, zu viel von dem zu offenbaren, was niemals ein Mensch über mich erfahren sollte, das falsche Thema gewählt und ihn nur noch einen Schritt weiter getrieben. Andererseits bin ich mir aber auch sicher, daß er es ohnehin früher oder später getan hätte. Schließlich war es sein Schicksal.  
  
Ich war wohl nur der Grund, aus dem er es früher als von ihm selbst geplant und noch dazu freiwillig getan hat. Das hilft nicht gerade gegen das nagende Gefühl in meinem Inneren, aber ich war schon immer ein Meister darin, mir Dinge einzureden, wenn ich sie nicht freiwillig glauben wollte. Noch war ich nicht erfolgreich, aber eines Tages werde ich glauben, daß ich keine Schuld daran habe, daß wir alle in Ungewißheit leben. Irgendwann...  
  
Doch die Geschichte, die ich ihm anvertraut habe – ausgerechnet ihm! – war doch nicht wesentlich weniger tragisch als der Rest meines verkorksten Lebens. Warum hätte ich ihm also den letzten dunklen Punkt offenbaren sollen. Selbst Albus hat es bis heute noch nicht geschafft, Licht in dieses Dunkel zu bringen und ich werde nicht dazu beitragen, daß sich das ändert. Nicht für Harry Potter!  
  
Und doch, noch immer wache ich auf und frage mich, ob es richtig war. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
** Never sigh for better world  
It's already composed, played and told  
Every thought the music I write  
Everything a wish for the night  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**

  
Severus konnte Harrys intensiven Blick auf sich spüren, doch er sah seinen Schüler nicht an, als er seine Gedanken sammelte und sich noch einmal selbst versicherte, daß es nicht nur richtig war, sondern sein mußte. Das Glas in seinen Fingern bekam schon Ähnlichkeit mit einem Karussell, so oft hatte er sich bereits gedreht, doch das war etwas, was er nicht so einfach abstellen konnte. Er war zu nervös.  
  
Er. Nervös. Severus erlaubte sich ein knappes Lächeln. Man konnte es fast als ein Wunder bezeichnen, wenn man mal davon absah, was er dem Jungen gerade über Wunder gesagt hatte.  
  
„Als ich vor vielen Jahren als Schüler nach Hogwarts kam, ging es mir sehr ähnlich wie deinem Freund Ronald Weasley." Begann Severus schließlich in einem sehr ruhigen und leisen Ton. Er bemerkte, wie Harry bei diesen ersten Worten die Augenbrauen ein wenig ungläubig zusammenzog, doch der Ausdruck verschwand sofort wieder und wurde von einer wertfreien Neugier ersetzt. Scheinbar hatte der Junge sich vorgenommen, erst zuzuhören und dann zu urteilen. Wenn Severus ehrlich sein sollte, hatte er das nicht erwartet.  
  
„Entgegen vieler Gerüchte, die heute um mich herum kursieren, war meine Familie schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr reich. In der Vergangenheit ist es so gewesen, doch mit den Generationen schwand der Reichtum und alles was blieb, waren eine alte Villa, die mittlerweile heruntergekommen und verfallen ist und die für uns Snapes typische, verbissene Ambition, diese unangenehme Situation durch große Leistungen wieder auszugleichen.  
  
Was man in diesem Fall als große Leistung bezeichnen möchte, sei dahingestellt, aber ich werde dir nicht verschweigen, daß die meisten meiner Vorfahren und Verwandten nach wie vor darin die Dunklen Künste und somit Voldemort sahen und sehen." Der Ausdruck seines Gesichts, den Harry mit aller Macht neutral zu halten versuchte, verzog sich ein wenig, als sich der Kiefer des Jungen anspannte und seine Augen funkelten. Severus tat, als habe er es nicht gesehen.   
  
Er hatte es Harry nicht nur aus Spaß gesagt, man durfte ihn nicht unterbrechen. Weder Harry noch er selbst, durften ihn ablenken.  
  
„Meine Pläne – im Alter von elf – sahen natürlich ein wenig anders aus. Voldemort, Todesser, das alles waren Dinge, mit denen ich mich nicht beschäftigte. Ich war schon als Kind ein Bücherwurm, ein Forscher – ein wenig wie Granger, schätze ich, allerdings war ich nie so aufdringlich mit meinem Wissen." Wieder beobachtete er Harrys Reaktion aus den Augenwinkeln, doch diesmal lächelte sein Schüler. Ein dünnes Lächeln, aber immerhin war es da und hatte den düsteren Ausdruck, den die Erwähnung Voldemorts hervorgerufen hatte, wieder abgelöst.  
  
„Ich kam nach Hogwarts und war voller Hoffnung. Ich glaubte, meine Träume und Pläne würden von nun an in Erfüllung gehen. Harte Arbeit würde ihren Lohn haben.  
  
Ich war nur ein Kind, sonst wäre mir vermutlich damals schon bewußt gewesen, daß diese Hoffnung vergebens war. Der Ruf meiner Familie war bekannt und nicht nur meine Klassenkameraden, sondern auch deren Eltern schienen der festen Überzeugung zu sein, daß aus mir früher oder später nichts anderes werden konnte, als noch ein Unterstützer der falschen Seite.  
  
Man begegnete mir mit Ablehnung. Nicht ein einziger machte sich die Mühe, herauszufinden, wer ich wirklich war." Severus fing Harrys Blick auf und sah seinen Schüler einen Moment schweigend an. Das erste Eingeständnis zu Harrys Vermutung war gefallen und noch mehr würden folgen.  
  
Doch wie er versprochen hatte, unterbrach Harry seinen Lehrer nicht und Severus zwang sich, seinen Blick von Harry zu lösen und weiter zu erzählen.  
  
„Einige Schüler – darunter auch dein Vater und sein bester Freund Sirius Black – sahen es sogar als ihre Lebensaufgabe an, mir das Leben in Hogwarts zur Hölle zu machen. Schon auf der ersten Fahrt im Hogwarts-Express haben sie mir das klar gemacht.  
  
Nach der Auswahlzeremonie am Abend schien mein Schicksal dann endgültig besiegelt, denn wie alle erwartet hatten, hatte der Hut mich nach Slytherin geschickt. Auch ich hab es im Prinzip vorher schon gewußt, aber dennoch hab ich bis zuletzt doch noch gehofft, daß es eventuell Ravenclaw werden würde." Harrys Kopf schnellte ein wenig nach oben und wieder trafen sich die Blicke der beiden. Severus verzog die Lippen zu einem knappen Lächeln und fragte sich im selben Moment, ob das wohl eine neue schlechte Eigenschaft werden würde.  
  
„Überrascht? Ich war ein Slytherin mit Leib und Seele, meine Eltern, Onkel und Tanten waren Slytherins mit Leib und Seele. Aber an jenem ersten Abend habe ich gebetet, daß ich keiner werden würde. Ich fühlte mich schon ausgegrenzt und gehaßt und ich wußte, es würde alles noch schlimmer werden, wenn ich nach Slytherin käme. Eher hätte ich mit der Enttäuschung meiner Eltern in den wenigen Wochen leben können, die ich in den nächsten sieben Jahren zu Hause verbringen sollte.  
  
Das Schicksal entschied sich anders, aber es entschloß sich gleichzeitig auch, mir mit meiner neuen Bürde jemanden an die Seite zu stellen, der mir zumindest in den ersten Jahren helfen sollte, sie zu tragen." Severus hielt erneut inne, leerte sein Whiskeyglas in einem Zug und schenkte nach. Er hatte immer noch nicht die Option, sich zu betrinken, aber die sanfte Wärme, die der Alkohol in seinem Inneren verursachte, beruhigte ihn ein wenig und machte ihm das Reden leichter.  
  
„An diesem Abend lernte ich Lucius Malfoy kennen. Die Snapes und die Malfoys sind eigentlich schon seit Generationen befreundet. Die Freundschaft begründet sich noch aus Zeiten, in denen es meiner Familie besser ging als heute, auch wenn wir niemals ganz den Status eines Malfoys hatten, wir waren ihnen doch vor vielen Jahren einmal fast ebenbürtig.  
  
Ich kannte Lucius also schon von einigen sehr kurzen Treffen in meiner frühen Kindheit. Aber so richtig kennen gelernt habe ich ihn erst in Hogwarts.  
  
Er war im Prinzip alles, was ich mir immer für mich selbst erträumt hatte. Er war beliebt und charismatisch, hatte Freunde und Bewunderer. Seine Familie behandelte ihn, wie eine Familie den einzigen Sohn behandeln sollte, mit Liebe und Respekt. Ihm wurde Anerkennung für seine Leistungen zuteil.   
  
Ich wußte sofort, daß ich sein Freund werden wollte, daß ich von ihm lernen wollte, meine Ziele zu erreichen, die sich mit Büchern nicht erreichen ließen. Das Spiel von Macht und Charisma eben, ein Spiel, für das man geboren sein muß, wenn man keinen guten Lehrer findet. Ich hatte keine großen Hoffnungen, daß er die Rolle übernehmen würde, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll.  
  
Dennoch tat er es.  
  
Ich weiß nicht, warum er sich an jenem Abend schon dazu entschied, mein Beschützer zu werden, aber er tat es. Er stellte sicher, daß dein Vater und seine Freunde und auch alle anderen Schüler, die mir feindlich gesonnen waren, mich in Ruhe ließen. Und er sorgte dafür, daß meine Stellung in Slytherin gut, fest und unantastbar war.  
  
Ich hatte zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben einen Freund gefunden. Und zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben schien dieser Freund nichts weiter von mir zu wollen, als meine Freundschaft." Wieder senkte sich Schweigen über die beiden herab. Während Severus sich sammelte, um fortfahren zu können, gab er Harry die Möglichkeit die Informationen zu verarbeiten.  
  
Severus wußte, daß er seinem Schüler praktisch einen Schock versetzte. Zum einem mit seiner Offenheit, zum anderen mit dem, was er erzählte, denn für Harry, der in ihm wohl die ganzen Jahre über nichts weiter gesehen hatte, als den kalten, widerlichen Zaubertrankmeister, mußte es absolut unglaublich sein, ihn in diesem Licht zu sehen.  
  
Severus fühlte den Drang, den Jungen vor die Tür zu setzen, nachdem er ihn mit einem Vergessenszauber belegt hatte, immer stärker in sich aufsteigen, doch er unterdrückte ihn vehement. Das war nicht einmal auch nur annähernd eine Option. Nicht einmal unter normalen Umständen. Jetzt war es schlicht zu spät und er mußte sich damit abfinden. Er hatte damit angefangen und er mußte es zu Ende bringen. Einfaches Konzept, klar und präzise. Er konnte sich später noch genug leid tun, weil er sich wie ein Mensch verhalten hatte.  
  
„In der ersten Zeit war Lucius einfach nur da, um die anderen von mir abzuschrecken. Natürlich hat dein Vater sein Vorhaben, mir mein Leben zur Hölle zu machen, nicht sofort eingestellt, aber Lucius, der bereits in seinem fünften Jahr in Hogwarts und noch dazu Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin war, saß zwangsläufig auf die Dauer am längeren Hebel. – Ich denke, ich muß nicht extra erwähnen, daß Gryffindor in diesem Jahr noch weit hinter Hufflepuff lag bei der Hausmeisterschaft." Das zufriedene Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, brachte sogar Harry dazu kurz zu lächeln.  
  
Oh ja, er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, daß sein Vater stur genug gewesen war, Unmengen von Punkte zu verlieren, um seinen Erzfeind als solchen behandeln zu können.  
  
Er selbst hätte niemals freiwillig auf seine kleinen Kämpfe gegen Draco verzichtet und er war sich fast sicher, daß es dem blonden Slytherin da ganz ähnlich ging. – Aber keiner von ihnen beiden war so verbittert auf den anderen eingeschossen, wie es bei Professor Snape und seinem Vater gewesen war, wenn er seiner Ahnung trauen konnte.  
  
„In meinem zweiten Jahr stellte sich mein unglaubliches Talent für Zaubertränke zum ersten Mal überdeutlich heraus. Zwar waren meine Leistungen in allen Fächern nahezu tadellos, aber in Zaubertränke übertrumpfte ich sie alle. Ich wußte Dinge, die kein Zweitkläßler vor mir jemals gewußt hatte. Ich wußte manchmal sogar mehr als unser damaliger Lehrer.  
  
Ich schätze, das war der Moment, in dem auch Lucius erkannte, daß er sich nicht getäuscht hatte. Er hatte meinen wahren Wert für sich gefunden und beschlossen, daß er wohl unschätzbar war, denn praktisch von einem Tag auf den anderen änderte sich seine Unterstützung vollkommen.  
  
Vom Freund und Verteidiger wurde er noch dazu zu einer Art Gönner. Anfangs hab ich mich geweigert, die Bücher und seltenen Zutaten anzunehmen, doch ich denke, er wußte von vorne herein, daß ich zu neugierig und zu wißbegierig war, um den Möglichkeiten, die er mir bot, lange widerstehen zu können." Severus schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter und starrte einen Moment nachdenklich in die Flammen im Kamin.  
  
Er war so dumm gewesen, so naiv. Aber Lucius hatte ihm gegeben, wonach er sich seine ganze, verkorkste Kindheit über gesehnt hatte. In all den Jahren, in denen seine Eltern zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen waren, sich gegenseitig zu hassen, um ihren Sohn zu lieben, war alles, was er sich jemals erträumt hatte, Anerkennung und Zuneigung gewesen.  
  
Auch wenn er gerne hart und erbarmungslos mit sich selbst ins Gericht gehen wollte, das waren mildernde Umstände.   
  
„Gut ein Drittel der Bücher in meinem Büro hat Lucius mir in den Jahren unserer Freundschaft geschenkt. Die teuersten und wertvollsten sind von ihm. Vielleicht hätte ich sie wenigstens noch nachträglich vernichten sollen, aber ich bin durch meine Lebensumstände zu pragmatisch veranlagt, um so etwas zu tun. – Ich denke, du kannst das nachvollziehen, nicht wahr?" Er ließ einen prüfenden Blick über seinen Schüler gleiten und Harry wußte, daß er auf seine wie immer sehr merkwürdig anmutende, bunt zusammen gewürfelte Kleidung anspielte. Er wurde rot.  
  
Aber irgendwie war auch das ein nicht so unangenehmes Gefühl, wie es auf den erste Blick erschien. Denn es bewies Harry, daß Severus Snape wirklich über ihn Bescheid wußte. Es bewies ihm, daß der ihn sah.  
  
Vermutungen hatte er schon seit langer Zeit gehabt, aber Wissen, das war etwas viel stärkeres, ein Gefühl, das man festhalten konnte. Wie zum Beispiel das Wissen, daß sein Lehrer ihm unter größten Schwierigkeiten von einem schmerzhaften Kapitel seines Lebens erzählte, damit er sich besser fühlen konnte.  
  
Noch wußte Harry nicht, wie er das erreichen wollte, ob es überhaupt erreichbar war. Aber das war das merkwürdige an Severus Snape. Selbst, wenn man nicht von sich behaupten konnte, der beste Freund des Mannes – oder überhaupt ein Freund – zu sein, selbst wenn man ihm nicht einmal vollständig vertraute, daß er wirklich auf der Seite der Guten stand, so wie Harry es jahrelang getan hatte, man glaubte doch immer sofort, daß Severus Snape schaffte, was er sich vornahm.  
  
„Ich nahm seine Geschenke also an und noch immer wollte er keine Gegenleistung von mir, außer dem Versprechen, daß ich der beste werden würde.  
  
Da das ohnehin mein Ziel war, bereitete es mir keine sonderlichen Schwierigkeiten, dieses Versprechen zu geben. In Hogwarts war ich der beste und ich blieb es. Und mit Lucius' Hilfe wurde ich von Tag zu Tag immer besser.  
  
Meine kleine, auf groteske Art glücklich Welt brach zum ersten Mal zusammen, als Lucius am Ende meines dritten Schuljahres seinen Abschluß machte und mir klar wurde, daß er Hogwarts damit nicht nur verließ und ich auf mich allein gestellt war, sondern auch, daß er mich wahrscheinlich vergessen würde. Er begann ein neues Leben und ich war kein Teil davon, denn ich saß noch immer in seinem alten Leben fest, kam dort für die nächsten Jahre nicht heraus.  
  
Ich denke, er wußte nur zu genau, um diese Angst in mir und er nutzte sie zu seinem Vorteil aus. Denn genau wie ich befürchtet hatte, schrieb er in diesen Sommerferien kein einziges Mal. Volle zwei Monate wartete ich auf ein Zeichen von ihm, irgend etwas das mir Hoffnung geben würde und die Zeit bis zu meiner Rückkehr nach Hogwarts erleichtern würde.  
  
Doch nichts kam. Und als ich in diesem Jahr am ersten September in den Hogwarts-Express stieg, fühlte ich mich leer und fast noch wertloser als in meinem ganzen Leben zuvor. Was ich für eine wunderbare Freundschaft gehalten hatte, hatte sich plötzlich als nichts herausgestellt.   
  
Das tat weh." Es tat immer noch weh. Ein kleiner, gemeiner Schmerz, der ihm ins Herz stach, um ihn zu erinnern, daß er noch immer ein Teil von ihm war, und ihn niemals verlassen würde.  
  
Severus war sich sicher, daß Harry den Schmerz kannte, wahrscheinlich gerade selbst durchmachte und nicht wußte, wie er damit umgehen sollte.  
  
Harry sah seinen Lehrer nicht an, als dieser seine Erzählung mal wieder für einen Moment unterbrach. Die Stille gab ihm die Möglichkeit, durchzuatmen und einige der Informationen sinken zu lassen.  
  
Mit jedem Wort schien die ganze Sache immer unwirklicher zu werden. Und doch wußte Harry ganz genau, daß sein Lehrer sich die Geschichte nicht ausdachte. Er hatte ihn und Lucius schon zusammen gesehen, wußte, daß sie in der Öffentlichkeit freundschaftlich miteinander umgingen, aber er hatte auch die Wahrheit in den Augen seines Lehrers gesehen.  
  
Er hatte das eiskalte Blitzen gesehen, das fast immer da war, wenn der ältere Zauberer den Namen Potter aussprach und Harry war sich sicher, daß es Haß war.  
  
Ein anderer Grund, warum er nicht an der Wahrheit der Geschichte zweifelte war, daß er nicht glaubte, daß Snape sich die Mühe machen würde, sich extra für ihn eine solche Geschichte auszudenken. Das paßte nicht zu ihm. Harry lächelte. Oder besser, es paßte noch weniger zu ihm als das, was sich gerade vor Harrys Augen abspielte.  
  
Als Harry gesagt hatte, daß er an eine Gemeinsamkeit zwischen sich selbst und seinem Lehrer glaubte, hatte er im Traum noch nicht daran gedacht, daß diese Gemeinsamkeit wirklich so groß sein konnte.  
  
Die Ausgangsposition des Lehrers schien so komplett anders, ja fast gegensätzlich zu sein, aber doch waren sie im Grunde gleich. Snape hatten sie gehaßt, ohne ihn zu kennen oder wirklich sehen zu wollen, ihn selbst hatten sie geliebt, ohne ihn zu kennen und wirklich sehen zu wollen.  
  
Sie beide hatten geglaubt, in Hogwarts zum ersten Mal wahre Freunde gefunden zu haben. Sie beide hatten feststellen müssen, daß dieser Schein trug. Das war es doch, worauf Snape hinaus wollte oder?  
  
„In Hogwarts traf ich auf einen ermutigten James Potter und sein Mut griff auf seine Freunde über. Ihr ursprüngliches Lebensziel trat wieder in den Vordergrund, aber wieder half mir Lucius, obwohl er mich verlassen hatte, mich offensichtlich auch nicht mehr wollte.  
  
Ich hatte von ihm gelernt, selbstbewußt zu wirken, wenn ich in meinem Inneren eigentlich nur schreien und weinen wollte. Er hat mich gelehrt, meine wahren Gefühle und Gedanken von meinem Gesicht zu verbannen, jede Reaktion, jede Antwort immer mit einer kalten Präzision zu überdenken, bevor ich sie ausführte.  
  
Kurz: Er lehrte mich Kontrolle. Und diese Kontrolle setzte ich gegen deinen Vater und seine Freunde ein, um mich weiterhin zu schützen. Es hat nicht immer funktioniert, aber doch die meiste Zeit und meistens auch zufriedenstellend.  
  
Allerdings hat es nicht dagegen geholfen, daß ich mich von Lucius allein gelassen und verraten fühlte und ihn gleichzeitig schmerzhaft vermißte. Mir wurde in den ersten Monaten ohne ihn klar, daß er mir weit mehr bedeutet hatte, als ich erst geglaubt habe." Harry wurde hellhörig. War es eventuell möglich, daß Severus darauf anspielte, daß Lucius doch nicht nur ein Freund gewesen war.  
  
Harry fühlte, wie sein Herz ein wenig schneller schlug bei dem Gedanken, doch im nächsten Moment fing er sich wieder und schob ihn beiseite. Das war doch Unsinn. Sein Lehrer war gerade vierzehn gewesen und hatte seinen bis dahin einzigen Freund verloren. Natürlich war da nicht mehr, das allein war schon mehr als genug, um diese starken Verlustgefühle in ihm hervorzurufen.  
  
„Um so überraschter war ich, als er einige Wochen später wie aus dem Nichts wieder auftauchte. Aus heiterem Himmel und gerade so, als wäre nie etwas gewesen, als wären nicht über drei Monate vergangen, seit ich das letzte Mal von ihm gehört hatte, stand er plötzlich wieder vor mir. Das für die Malfoys typische Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und mit einem neuen Buch.  
  
Ich hab mich in diesem Moment so zerrissen gefühlt. Auf der einen Seite, wollte ich das Buch nehmen und es ihm ins Gesicht schlagen, bis das Grinsen endlich daraus verschwand und auf der anderen Seite war ich so über die Maßen glücklich, daß er mich doch nicht vergessen hatte, daß ich in diesem Moment die ganze Welt hätte umarmen können.  
  
Er hat mich besser gekannt als alle anderen. Er wußte, daß meine Freude und Erleichterung über mich siegen würde. Und er wußte damals schon, daß er gewonnen hatte, auch wenn sein wirklicher Sieg noch Jahre in der Zukunft lag." Zum ersten Mal mischte sich ein bitterer Unterton in Severus' Stimme.   
  
Harry fragte sich, ob seinem Lehrer eigentlich klar war, wie viele seiner Gefühle man in den letzten Minuten aus seiner Stimme und auch aus seinen Augen, die sonst die meiste Zeit kalt und unbewegt waren, hatte herauslesen können. Zwar war Harry längst klar, daß sein Lehrer sich nur wegen ihm zu dieser Ehrlichkeit zwang und das Gefühl, das diese Bereitschaft – ausgerechnet von Snape – in ihm hervorrief, war einfach unbeschreiblich. Aber er glaubte dennoch, daß sein Lehrer weiter ging, als er selbst wollte. Und daß ihm das nicht wirklich bewußt war.  
  
„Er kam regelmäßig alle paar Wochen zurück nach Hogwarts. Immer nur für einige Stunden, aber jedes einzelne Mal, um ausschließlich mich zu sehen.  
  
Es waren großartige Stunden, in denen ich mich zum ersten Mal wichtig und geliebt gefühlt habe. Lucius hatte mir all die Gefühle vermittelt, die ich mir immer gewünscht habe. Ich habe nie mit ihm darüber gesprochen, aber er hat es wohl instinktiv gewußt. Vielleicht hat man es mir damals aber auch noch deutlich angemerkt und es war gar nicht mal so schwierig für ihn.  
  
Du mußt wissen, Harry, die Malfoys sind allesamt großartig, wenn es darum geht, Leute zu durchschauen und zu manipulieren. Draco steht seinem Vater da in nichts nach. Und man muß einen wirklich starken und selbstbewußten Charakter haben, um dem widerstehen zu können.  
  
Ich war damals weder charakterlich stark noch selbstbewußt.  
  
Also schöpfte ich keinen Verdacht, hegte kein Mißtrauen gegen seine Motive, mich weiterhin aufzusuchen. Nicht einmal, als er anfing unsere Gespräche bei jedem einzelnen Treffen auf ein und dasselbe Thema zu lenken. Lord Voldemort, seine Theorien, seine großartigen Taten, seine noch viel großartigeren Anhänger.  
  
Lucius war einer davon. Und obwohl ich meine Verwandten stets dafür verachtet hatte, daß sie mir mein Leben so erschwert hatten, weil sie genau diesen Idealen nachhingen, konnte ich Lucius dafür nicht verachten, sondern hörte ihm zu." Harry schluckte und blickte seinem Lehrer unverwandt ins Gesicht. Snape bemerkte das nicht einmal mehr, so vollkommen war er von seinen Erinnerungen absorbiert worden.  
  
Der Ausdruck in den tiefschwarzen Augen war inzwischen so leer und auch so traurig, daß es Harry fast schon leid tat, seinen Lehrer in diese Lage gebracht zu haben. Snape tat ihm leid! Vielleicht hatte sein Lehrer sich ja doch getäuscht und er war doch verrückt geworden. Anders konnte es doch gar nicht sein, wenn ihm jetzt schon Snape leid tat.  
  
Eine gute Tat des Mannes und all die Grausamkeiten waren vergessen? So naiv konnte nicht einmal sein Herz sein, selbst wenn es dumm genug gewesen war, an Freundschaft zu glauben. Nein, das war unmöglich.  
  
Mehr als sechs Jahre voller Gemeinheiten, voller unfairer Bemerkungen über seine Familie, voller Kälte und Haß, das konnte nicht alles mit einem einzigen Tag ausradiert werden. Harry legte den Kopf ein wenig schief, als er das Gesicht seines Lehrers noch ein wenig näher studierte. Viele der bitteren Linien waren daraus verschwunden, die scharfen Kanten ein wenig abgemildert. Er wirkte fast entspannt, auch wenn Harry sich nicht vorstellen konnte, daß er es wirklich war, so sehr wie er kämpfen mußte, um seine Geschichte über die Lippen zu bringen.  
  
Aber das änderte nichts daran, daß Snape fast schon harmlos wirkte. Er war nicht mehr der furchteinflößende, düstere Mann. Na ja, ein wenig vielleicht noch, aber das kam längst nicht mehr gegen dein Eindruck an, den Harry mehr und mehr von ihm gewann. Snape war ein Mensch.  
  
Ein Mensch, der seine Menschlichkeit nur zu gerne versteckte, aber dennoch ein Mensch. Er war bereit, all seine Schutzmauern herunter zu lassen, um ausgerechnet ihm zu helfen. Er war bereit, ihm Dinge zu sagen, die keiner von ihm wußte.  
  
Und das war auch der Grund, warum er Harry leid tat. Das war der Grund, warum er Dankbarkeit und Wärme fühlte, während er in das Gesicht blickte, daß er so viele gehaßt hatte und von dem er sich immer wieder gewünscht hatte, es nie mehr wiedersehen zu müssen.  
  
Mit einem mal war der Gedanke, daß Severus Snape vielleicht schon von der nächsten Mission nicht wiederkommen würde, für Harry unerträglich.  
  
„Lucius war geduldig. Er setzte diese Besuche fort. Monat um Monat und schließlich Jahr um Jahr. Und sie liefen immer nach dem selben Schema ab, nichts änderte sich.   
  
Er kam, brachte Bücher oder Zutaten oder auch mal Gerätschaften mit, die nützlich für die Arbeit im Labor waren. Er erzählte mir von seinen letzten Aufträgen, die er für Voldemort ausgeführt hatte. Nichts außergewöhnliches.  
  
Und dann eines Tages kam seine Chance.  
  
Es war gegen Ende meines fünften Schuljahres. Der Zwischenfall mit Remus, unsere Begegnung in der Heulenden Hütte. Ich war nach diesem Zwischenfall verstört und wütend. Ich konnte nicht begreifen, wie Dumbledore von mir verlangen konnte, daß ich diese Wahrheit über Remus für mich behielt, wo Remus doch eine Gefahr für die ganze Schule darstellte.  
  
Aber noch viel weniger konnte ich begreifen, daß er deinen Patenonkel so einfach davonkommen ließ. Bei Remus konnte man noch sagen, daß er nicht wirklich Herr seiner Handlungen gewesen war. In seinem normalen Zustand wäre er niemals auf die Idee gekommen, einen anderen Menschen anzugreifen.  
  
Aber Black wußte sehr genau, was er tat, als er mich zur Hütte lotste. Er wußte, daß Remus mich vermutlich verletzen oder töten würde. Im schlimmsten Fall mit seiner Krankheit anstecken würde. Aber er hat es in Kauf genommen. Einfach nur, weil er es wollte.   
  
Und Dumbledore hat nichts getan." Diesmal war die Bitterkeit nicht zu überhören und wieder spürte Harry sein schlechtes Gewissen. Er hatte sich niemals wirklich die Mühe gemacht, den ganzen Vorfall mal aus den Augen seines Lehrers zu betrachten, der das Opfer dieses mehr als geschmacklosen Scherzes gewesen war.  
  
Er hatte immer nur Remus gesehen, der für die ganze Sache nur benutzt worden war. Und Sirius' Tat hatte er als Dummheit abgetan. Eine riesige Dummheit, zweifellos, aber dennoch nicht mehr als eine Dummheit.  
  
Doch gerade so, als hätte man ihm die Geschichte gerade zum ersten Mal erzählt, begriff er, wie furchtbar dieser Zwischenfall für Severus gewesen sein mußte. Und um wieviel schlimmer noch die Reaktionen der Beteiligten gewesen sein mußten. Nicht einmal Dumbledore schien angemessen reagiert zu haben.  
  
Harry wußte, daß Dumbledore manchmal über Leichen ging, um seine Ziele zu erreichen, er selbst hatte diese Erfahrung schon am eigenen Leib machen dürfen. Doch bisher waren es immer Opfer gewesen, die man für eine gute Sache bringen konnte, auch wenn man im ersten Moment damit haderte, es furchtbar und ungerecht fand. Aber Harry wurde das Gefühl nicht los, daß Dumbledore damals zuviel von dem jungen Severus Snape verlangt hatte, daß er falsch mit der Sache umgegangen war.  
  
Und es wunderte ihn auch nicht länger, daß der Haß auf seinen Patenonkel noch immer so stark in seinem Lehrer war. Er hatte es niemals verarbeitet. Diese schreckliche Erlebnis hatte nur noch zu mehr schrecklichen Erlebnissen geführt und keiner hatte sich mal die Zeit genommen, Severus Snape die Hand zu reichen.  
  
War das vielleicht der Grund, warum ausgerechnet Snape sie nun ihm reichte? Wollte er es besser machen als Dumbledore damals mit ihm?  
  
Irgendwie erschien Harry das absurd und doch einleuchtend. Snape war vielleicht nicht gerade der Weltverbesserer unter den Lehrern von Hogwarts, aber er war der, der immer ehrlich mit Harry gewesen war, wenn es darauf angekommen war. Das konnte nicht von ungefähr kommen.  
  
„Ich habe Dumbledore vertraut. Es gab zu meiner Zeit kaum einen Schüler, der ihm nicht vertraut hat. Nicht so wie heute, wo ein großer Teil des Hauses Slytherin auf sein Wort nicht einen Knut mehr gibt.  
  
Aber dieses Vertrauen hat er damals empfindlich verletzt. Ich kam mir vor, als wäre der Mann, den ich für klug und gerecht gehalten hatte, genauso korrupt wie alle anderen. Das war eine Erkenntnis, die mich tief nach unten gerissen hat, denn bis zu diesem Tag hab ich alles geglaubt, was von Dumbledore kam. Einschließlich seiner eindringlichen Predigten, daß wir nicht den Täuschungen Voldemorts verfallen sollten.  
  
Doch wie konnte ich ihm noch glauben, daß nur Voldemort der Blender war? Hatte er mich nicht genau so getäuscht, wie er es immer dem Dunklen Lord anhängte?  
  
Lucius besuchte mich wenige Tage später und er merkte sofort, daß etwas nicht stimmte. Es kostete ihn nicht viel Anstrengung, die ganze Geschichte aus mir heraus zu holen. Ich sagte ja, sie sind manipulativ, diese Malfoys und Lucius war auf mich eingespielt wie kein anderer.  
  
Ich glaubte ihm, als er mir sagte, daß Dumbledore mich nur von meiner wahren Berufung abbringen wollte. Daß ich mich gegen seinen Einfluß, seine Gehirnwäsche zur Wehr setzen mußte. Er überzeugte mich davon, daß mein Platz an der Seite Voldemorts wäre, den Dumbledore so verleumdete.  
  
Ich war nicht dumm genug, ihm wirklich zu glauben, daß Voldemort der eigentliche Gute war. So dumm war ich nicht einmal als Junge, Harry, aber ich wollte dazu gehören und so bin ich drauf eingegangen." Severus starrte in sein immer noch volles Glas und schwieg, als eine Erinnerung, die er mehr als alles andere vergessen wollte, wieder zu ihm zurückkam.  
  
Der wahre Grund, weshalb er ein Todesser geworden war, nicht die ganzen Nebenfaktoren, die auch noch eine Rolle gespielt hatte...  
  


~*~  


  
_Severus kam sich erbärmlich vor, schlimmer als ein Kind, doch er konnte die Tränen nicht zurückhalten, die sich stetig ihren Weg über sein Gesicht bahnten. Zu viele Gefühle hatte er in der letzten Zeit in sich aufgestaut und zu viele hatten von ihm erwartet, daß er seine eigenen Gefühle in den Hintergrund stellte, um einen anderen zu schützen.  
  
Einen Schüler, der nicht einmal sein Freund war. Der seine Freundschaft von vorne herein abgelehnt hatte. Er war es nicht wert und trotzdem verlangte man von ihm, daß er Remus Lupin und auch Sirius Black schützte. Das war nicht fair!  
  
Lucius hielt den weinenden Severus im Arm und lächelte still vor sich hin. Eine bessere Gelegenheit hatte er sich gar nicht wünschen können und er hatte Severus fast so weit. Nur noch ein wenig mehr von seiner Überredungskunst und sein alter Freund würde den Anhängern Voldemorts beitreten. Das würde der größte Triumph sein, den er bisher gefeiert hatte.   
  
Voldemort wollte Severus und er, Lucius Malfoy, würde ihm bringen, was er wollte.  
  
Mit einer sanften, fast liebevollen Bewegung, strich er über Severus' schwarzes Haar und wiegte ihn sanft hin und her. Er würde noch lernen müssen, seine Emotionen zu verbergen, auch vor jenen, von denen er glaubte, daß sie seine Freunde waren, aber das würde er ihm schon noch beibringen. Im Moment war seine Schwäche Gold wert.  
  
„Sh, Sev, es ist doch okay." Murmelte er mit beruhigender Stimme, doch noch immer war das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. „Es gibt keinen Grund, ihnen hinterher zu weinen. Sie sind egal. Du hast mich, ich werde dir so etwas niemals antun." Severus schniefte leise und Lucius setzte augenblicklich eine ernsthaft besorgte Miene auf.  
  
„Ich hasse sie." Knurrte er leise und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seiner Robe die Tränen von den blassen Wangen. In seinen Augen blitzte tatsächlich ein winziger Funken von Haß auf und ein harter Zug legte sich über das Gesicht des Jungen.  
  
„Sie sehen in mir doch nichts weiter als einen wertlosen Jungen. Ich bin es nicht wert, daß man mich gerecht behandelt. Ich bin kein goldener Gryffindor!" Lucius legte ihm die Hand unter das Kinn und hob seinen Kopf sanft nach oben. Seine eisgrauen Augen blickten intensiv in die schwarzen Severus'.  
  
„Ich sehe dich, Severus. Ich sehe, was du bist und wer du bist. Ich kann dir helfen. Vertraue mir und du wirst Großes erreichen. Sie werden dich um deine Macht und deinen Einfluß beneiden und sie werden den Tag verfluchen, an dem sie dir das angetan haben.  
  
Mit meiner Hilfe wirst du alles erreichen, was du wirst. Und du wirst finden, was du am meisten suchst." Mit einer fast trotzigen Bewegung wischte Severus seine frischen Tränen weg und starrte zurück in Lucius' Augen.  
  
„Was meinst du damit?" fragte er mit einer Stimme so klein, wie er sich im Moment wirklich fühlte. Lucius' Lächeln wurde ein wenig breiter.  
  
„Ich habe doch gesagt, ich sehe dich, Sev. Ich weiß, daß du dir wünscht, einen Partner zu haben. Einen Partner, der dir ebenbürtig ist. Du wirst ihn finden, sobald du groß und mächtig geworden bist. Er wird sich dir nicht entziehen können, glaub mir." Severus' Mundwinkel zuckten ein wenig, als er versuchte, zu lächeln. Ob Lucius wußte, daß er der Partner war, den Severus wollte? Ob er wußte, daß er niemals einen anderen gewollt hatte, seit ihm bewußt geworden war, daß er für Lucius mehr empfand als nur für einen Freund?  
  
Hatte Lucius ihm einen Hinweis darauf gegeben, was er tun mußte, damit er bekam, was er wollte? Ihn. Ohne Einschränkungen, komplett und vollkommen?  
  
Severus schluckte und wandte seinen Blick von Lucius' alles durchdringenden Augen ab.  
  
„Was muß ich tun?" Es fühlte sich gleichzeitig an wie ein großer Fehler und das beste, was er tun konnte und Severus konnte sich nicht entscheiden, welches Gefühl das stärkere war. Aber sein Herz hängte sich an den Glauben, daß Lucius wirklich verstanden hatte, was er von ihm wollte und daß er bereit war, es ihm zu geben, wenn er bereit war, dafür etwas zu tun.  
  
Lucius lächelte zufrieden vor sich hin.  
_   


~*~  


  
„Es ging damals alles plötzlich sehr schnell. Meine Initialisierung war in den Sommerferien nach diesem fünften Schuljahr. Der Dunkle Lord schien übermäßig begeistert darüber zu sein, daß ich seinen Reihen beitreten wollte und zum ersten Mal in meinem ganzen Leben waren auch meine Eltern stolz auf mich.  
  
Sie haben es nie gesagt, aber vermutlich haben sie von Anfang an nichts anderes gewollt, als daß ich eines Tages diesen Schritt machen würde.  
  
Meine erste Begegnung mit Voldemort war merkwürdig, aber auch sehr beeindruckend. Tom Riddle war längst kein Mann mehr, er war damals schon mehr das Monster, das Voldemort heute ist. Obwohl man ihm damals die Menschlichkeit noch ansah, wenn man sehr genau hinsah.  
  
Er empfing mich freundlich, stellte mir Fragen zu meiner Ausbildung in Hogwarts und zu meiner Begabung für Zaubertränke, von der er gehört hatte. Er fragte mich, ob ich nicht Lust hätte, ihm mein Können zu beweisen, indem ich ihm einen Trank braute, der sehr kompliziert war und den selbst die größten Zaubertrankmeister erst nach langer Übung beherrschten.  
  
Er hatte nicht übertrieben, aber ich war versessen darauf, mich zu beweisen und so schaffte ich diesen Trank schließlich auch. Ich war stolz auf mich und es garantierte mir die Aufnahme in Voldemorts Reihen und war praktisch eine Fahrkarte in den inneren Kreis, sobald ich mich würdig erwiesen hatte.  
  
Die Initialisierung war grauenhaft. Niemand hat mich darauf vorbereitet, was dabei passieren würde und ich war vollkommen überfordert. Ich empfing das Dunkle Mal und es hat mich fast umgeworfen, doch wirklich die Augen geöffnet hat mir erst, was danach kam.  
  
Ich mußte zum ersten Mal töten.   
  
Ich habe gewußt, daß Todesser töteten, aber ich habe nicht gewußt, daß ich es bei der Initialisierung tun mußte, um endgültig aufgenommen zu werden, daß es ein Kind sein würde, vielleicht fünf Jahre jünger als ich." Die Worte blieben Severus in der Kehle stecken und einen Moment hatte er das Gefühl, er würde daran ersticken.   
  
Es war so lange her, daß er das zum letzten Mal erzählt hatte. Damals war es fast noch schlimmer gewesen, aber noch immer war der Schmerz intensiv und so frisch, als wäre alles erst gestern geschehen.  
  
Mit einer unbewußten, unendlich müden Bewegung fuhr er sich über die Augen.  
  
Harry schluckte und mußte kämpfen, kein Geräusch von sich zu geben, nichts zu sagen, so sehr er auch wollte. Er verspürte den Drang, Snape zu sagen, daß es in Ordnung war. Daß er nicht gewußt hatte, was er tat und daß ihn Vorwürfe nicht weiter brachten, daß er nicht vorwärts kam, wenn er sich für den Rest seines Lebens Vorwürfe deswegen machte.  
  
Doch er schwieg. Er hatte versprochen zu schweigen, bis er zum Ende gekommen war und er glaubte nicht, daß Severus schon am Ende war.  
  
„Ich habe von dieser Minute an gewußt, daß ich einen fürchterlichen Fehler gemacht hatte, daß das sicher nicht das war, was ich gewollt hatte.  
  
Aber ich klammerte mich an die Hoffnung, daß ich für den zugegeben hohen Preis doch Lucius bekommen würde und Lucius war es für mich wert, meine Seele an den Teufel zu verkaufen, auch wenn ich heute weiß, daß ihm das vollkommen egal war.  
  
Ich fügte mich meinem Schicksal. Tötete, ohne zu zeigen, daß es mich selbst zerstörte. Ich tötete direkt und indirekt. Mit meinem eigenen Zauberstab und durch die Tränke, die ich brauchte und später auch entwickelte, nachdem ich Hogwarts verlassen hatte.  
  
Es dauerte nur wenige Monate, bis ich die rechte Hand Voldemorts wurde, sein persönlicher Giftmischer, seine gefährlichste Waffe im Kampf gegen Dumbledore und alle anderen, die ich beschuldigte, mich verraten zu haben.  
  
Doch ich war nicht eine Sekunde stolz darauf, wer ich war. Ich war nicht stolz, daß sämtliche Todesser außer Lucius vor mir erzitterten und auf die Knie gingen. Ich war nicht stolz, daß ich von den Rekruten als Musterbeispiel einer Todesserkarriere bewundert wurde.  
  
Ich haßte das alles und nur Lucius half mir dabei, meinen Verstand zu bewahren. Er hielt mich auf dem Boden der Tatsachen, doch er gab mir nie wieder das, was er mir in unserer Schulzeit gegeben hatte. Mein Freund entfernte sich von mir, obwohl er mir nun näher war, als jemals zuvor. Und an dem Tag, an dem er Narzissa heiratete, begriff ich plötzlich, daß er es mir nie wieder geben würde. Er hatte mich genau wie alle anderen nur benutzt.  
  
Zweifellos hatte er seinen Reichtum und seine Macht noch unglaublich vergrößert, weil er mich für Voldemorts Zwecke gewonnen hatte. Zweifellos hatte er von Anfang an geplant, daß ich für ihn nicht mehr von so bedeutendem Interesse sein würde, sobald ich einer von ihnen war.  
  
Ich war noch immer sein Freund, so wie er einen Freund definierte, aber es war nicht mehr nötig, daß er mir gegenüber besonders aufmerksam oder ... oder..." Severus schüttelte frustriert den Kopf und vergrub sein Gesicht in seiner freien Hand, preßte seine Finger gegen seine Schläfen, wo sich langsam ein dumpfer Schmerz bemerkbar machte, der immer stärker wurde.  
  
Harry war noch immer vollkommen perplex, aber noch bevor er es verhindern konnte, waren die Worte, die ihm auf der Zunge brannten auch schon ausgesprochen. Er konnte sich nicht länger dagegen wehren und vielleicht mußte er es auch nicht. Snape machte auf ihn nicht gerade den Eindruck, noch länger erzählen zu können.  
  
„Sie haben ihn geliebt." Preßte Harry fast atemlos hervor und er spürte, wie sein Herz vor Erwartung heftig schlug. Er wußte, die Worte waren mutig gewesen, vielleicht zu mutig.  
  
Severus drehte Harry langsam sein Gesicht zu und blickte den blassen Jungen nachdenklich an. In den grünen Augen funkelte etwas, doch es war keine Neugier, er schien auch nicht abgestoßen. Severus runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.   
  
Es konnte unmöglich Hoffnung sein.  
  
„Er war mein erster und einziger Freund, Harry. Natürlich habe ich ihn geliebt. – So wie du Weasley und Granger liebst." Setzte er noch rasch nach und wußte schon gleich, daß er nicht überzeugend klang.  
  
War er denn wirklich so offensichtlich gewesen? Na ja, er wußte schon ziemlich genau, warum er nie etwas über sich preis gab. Zu leicht konnte man an jemanden geraten, der zu viel in einem sah und aus den Worten herauslas.  
  
Aber von Potter in seinem momentanen Zustand hatte er das eigentlich nicht erwartet.  
  
„Ich war verzweifelt, Harry. Ich fühlte mich wie in einem Käfig, einer Falle, aus der es kein Entrinnen gab. Und im Prinzip war es das auch. Es gab für mich kein Entkommen, außer die Hilfe des Mannes, den ich Jahre vorher innerlich beschuldigt hatte, mich verraten zu haben.  
  
Ich glaube heute noch, daß Dumbledore hätte sehen müssen, was in mir vorging. Er hätte etwas tun müssen. Vielleicht nicht deinen Vater und die anderen der Schule verweisen, wie ich es gewollt hatte, aber sicher mehr, als er getan hatte. Mehr als einfach voraussetzen, daß ein starker Junge wie Severus Snape mit so einer Sache einfach zurecht kam.  
  
Also kehrte ich zu Dumbledore zurück. Gestand. Wollte mich verhaften lassen und für meine Verbrechen büßen. Und den Rest weißt du.  
  
Die Leere, die Lucius in mein Herz gerissen hat, ist heute noch da und sie läßt sich auch nicht vertreiben, aber man darf eines niemals tun, Harry.  
  
Mein darf die Leere niemals gewinnen lassen." Severus blickte seinem Schüler eindringlich in die grünen Augen, in der Hoffnung, darin etwas zu sehen, was darauf hindeutete, daß der Junge ihn nicht nur verstanden hatte, sondern auch bereit war, die Botschaft in die Tat umzusetzen.  
  
„Wichtig ist, daß du begreifst, daß es nicht deine Schuld ist, wenn du an einer Aufgabe scheiterst, so lange du dein Bestes gegeben hast. Eine hoffnungslose Situation ist keine Schande. Die eigentliche Schande ist es, eine helfende Hand wegzuschlagen." Harry lächelte und Severus konnte in seinen Augen sehen, daß er ein Lachen unterdrückte, das mit Gewalt hervorbrechen wollte. Was um Himmels Willen war an der Sache witzig?  
  
„Willst du mich einweihen, Harry? Scheinbar habe ich etwas Witziges gesagt und habe es nicht mitbekommen." Harrys Lächeln verschwand augenblicklich von seinem Gesicht und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen wurde wieder unendlich traurig.  
  
Severus fluchte innerlich laut auf. Das war wohl daneben gegriffen gewesen.  


------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

Gut, das war jetzt seeehr viel Gerede, aber das hatte ich ja schon angedeutet. Ich fand diese Möglichkeit, warum Severus Todesser wurde, irgendwie wahrscheinlich, aber es gibt eine Menge Theorien, die alle wahrscheinlich klingen ;o) Diese hier paßt einfach gut.

Hey Leute, was soll ich dazu noch sagen? Ich bin super baff und gerührt. Das ist wohl die stärkste Reaktion, die ich jemals zu einer Story bekommen hab. Das Gefühl ist großartig und irgendwie liegt mir gerade ein "Ich hab euch alle furchtbar lieb" auf den Lippen ^_^ Danke!!! Ihr seid einfach großartig.

Also: ich danke **Matjes, gnufi, Angel, shaya, chouette, Legnar, Yvanne, Leu de Nox, Cosma, Kiki und Tolotos **ganz, ganz doll für ihre wunderbaren Reviews. Der Ausdruck "Futter für die Autorenseele" ist mit Sicherheit nicht übertrieben.

Das war auch der Grund, warum ich mich so beeilt habe, das Kapitel fertig zu schreiben, ich war ja eigentlich bis sonntag abend komplett indisponiert. Ich hoffe, es ging trotzdem schnell genug, aber am WE war nichts zu machen.

Jetzt zu den Fragen und ein paar Kommentaren von mir:

**shaya: **Dann bin ich beruhigt, ich hab eine Menge "Berichte" von Betroffenen gelesen, das war teilweise ziemlich intensiv. Aber trotzdem weiß man halt nie so genau, ob man es richtig hingekriegt hat und gerade solche Themen sollte man nicht verkorksen, finde ich zumindest ^_^  
Hm, dann weißt du ja jetzt auch, daß ich die "Königin der Depri-Stories bin *g*. Demnächst schreibe ich auch mal was weniger düsteres.

**Legnar: **SVV ist nur eines von vielen Symptomen des Borderline-Syndroms. Ich denke, Borderline ist eine viel schwerere Störung. Harry ist meiner Meinung nach der Charakter, dem es am ehesten passieren könnte. Draco rangiert auch noch sehr weit vorne, aber beide haben die Voraussetzungen dafür. Unrealistisch ist es natürlich, schließlich glaube ich nicht, daß JKR auch nur im Traum an so etwas für Harry gedacht hat *lol*  
Ja, Snape dutzt Harry, aber das fand ich für einen 17jährigen Schüler nicht mehr wirklich passend, vor allem, weil es in englischen Schulen förmlicher zugeht, als in deutschen, darum bezweifle ich ohnehin, daß die Professoren ihre Schüler dutzen, so wie es bei uns bis zur Oberstufe der Fall ist.

**Yvanne: **Es wird noch Slash. Allerdings erst im zweiten Teil (also Kapitel 5 und später) und da auch erst nach einer Weile, damit es glaubwürdig bleibt ^_^

**Leu de Nox: **Diesmal hat er aber funktioniert oder? (ich hab nämlich seit letzten Donnerstag gar nicht hochgeladen, er konnte also gar nicht "funktionieren" *ggg*)

**Kiki: ***g* Doch, ganz sicher, vier Kapitel reichen. Die Geschichte hat ja auch noch einen zweiten Teil, das sind dann die Kapitel 5-?  
Keine Sorge, ich mach's nicht zu kurz... ähm falsch formuliert, für dich ist es ja immer zu kurz, egal wie lang die Geschichte ist, stimmt's? *fg*

**Tolotos: **Nope, keine meiner anderen Geschichten, aber das wird noch aufgelöst. Dauert noch ein wenig.

Das war wieder gut lang, aber bei so einem Haufen Reviews *g* Weiter so! Unbedingt! *auf und ab hüpf und den guten, alten Hundeblick wieder auspack*

Das nächste Kapitel schließt Teil 1 der Geschichte dann ab, aber es wird nahtlos weitergehen. Ich kann nur nicht versprechen, daß es immer so schnell gehen wird.

Bye!

_**SilentRose**_


	4. Kapitel 4

**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
And you... I wish I didn't feel for you anymore...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kapitel 4  


**

  
_ *Harry Potter*_  
  
Es ist Weihnachten.   
  
Nicht daß ich mich dieses Jahr besonders für Weihnachten interessiert hätte, aber ich habe es tatsächlich vergessen und das verwundert mich.  
  
Seit ich vor sechseinhalb Jahren nach Hogwarts gekommen bin, ist Weihnachten für mich jedes Jahr ein Grund gewesen, mich zu freuen, wie ein ganz normaler Junge. Es war plötzlich nicht mehr die Frage, ob ich überhaupt ein paar schöne, ruhige Momente an den Feiertagen haben würde oder ob mein Onkel und meine Tante vielleicht ein außergewöhnlich gutes Jahr hatten und mir mal wieder etwas altes von Dudley „schenkten". Mit einem Mal war es eine wunderbare Zeit gewesen, die ich mit Freude und auch Spannung erwartete.  
  
Es war einer der wenigen Zeitpunkte im Jahr, zu dem ich plötzlich nicht mehr anders war als Ron und Hermine. Ich bekam nicht mehr und nicht weniger Beachtung als die beiden, außer vielleicht das eine oder andere besondere Geschenk von einem gewissen Patenonkel, der unbedingt zwölf verlorene Jahre aufholen wollte.  
  
Ja, man kann wirklich sagen, ausgerechnet zu dieser besonderen Zeit des Jahres, wurde der Junge der überlebte in den letzten Jahren immer zu etwas absolut nicht besonderem. Und trotzdem, dieses Jahr hab ich es vergessen. Der Schmerz war zu groß.  
  
Dieses Jahr ist anders. Das wird es wohl sein.  
  
Ob auch dieses Jahr wieder die üblichen Päckchen für mich an meinem Bett liegen? Der Pulli von Molly Weasley, die Süßigkeiten von Ron, das wie immer nützliche Geschenk von Hermine, das ungenießbare, aber wie jedes Jahr wieder wunderbare Geschenk von Hagrid und das wie immer übermäßig teure Geschenk von Sirius?  
  
Ich bereue nicht, daß ich es wohl nie erfahren werde. Das ist nicht wichtig, wenn man gerade dabei ist, selbst ein Geschenk zu machen und es aus vollem Herzen tut. Heute werde ich schenken und zum ersten Mal wird es ein wirklich großartiges Geschenk sein, von dem sie alle etwas haben werden. Ein Geschenk, daß ich mit all meinem Erbe niemals hätte kaufen können.  
  
Das macht es gerade um so besser. Etwas, was nur ich geben kann.  
  
Severus hatte wohl recht, es ist keine Schande zu scheitern, aber man muß die Hilfe annehmen, die einem geboten wird. Severus hat mir geholfen und darum mache ich ihm dieses Geschenk.  
  
Ich umfasse meinen Zauberstab ein wenig fester und ich spüre das Lächeln auf meinen Lippen, als ich in das unmenschliche Gesicht meines Schicksals blicke. Wenn mir jemand gesagt hätte, daß ich das so bald schon tun würde und daß ich dabei an niemand anderen als Snape denken würde... ich hätte ihn für verrückt erklärt.  
  
Aber es ist wohl wahr, so unglaublich es auch scheinen mag. Ich tue das nicht für die Menschen, die mich immerzu angebetet haben, ich tue es nicht einmal für meine Freunde und ihre Familien, ich tue es für ihn.  
  
Nur für ihn. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
** Wrote for the eclipse, wrote for the virgin  
Died for the beauty the one in the garden  
Created a kingdom, reached for the wisdom  
Failed in becoming a god  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

„Es ist eigentlich nicht witzig." Murmelte Harry und ließ sich in die Lehne des Sessels zurücksinken. Sein Blick wanderte in Richtung Kerkerdecke und fixierte einen Punkt irgendwo in der trüben Dunkelheit, die sich dort ausbreitete.  
  
Mit einem Mal wurde das Bild klarer und er wußte, wie er formulieren konnte, was er fühlte.   
  
„Und es ist auch nicht so einfach. – Sie sehen es vielleicht so, und ich wußte auch, daß Sie es so sehen würden, ganz einfach, weil es Sinn macht. Aber Sie sind der einzige, der hier sieht. Diese Menschen da draußen, diese Hexen und Zauberer, sie haben alle Angst.  
  
Und ich bin das einzige, worauf sie sich in ihrer Angst stützen und wenn ich versage, dann wird mir keiner die Hand reichen, keiner wird sagen, daß es kein Problem ist. Wenn ich das überleben sollte, dann gibt es für mich nur zwei Möglichkeiten.   
  
Entweder der Druck auf mich wird noch größer, bis ich wieder da oben auf dem Turm stehe, diesmal aber nicht zögere und den inneren Drang zu springen nicht zurückdränge, oder sie lassen mich einfach fallen und machen mich vom Helden zum Sündenbock. Es gibt in dieser Sache keinen anderen Ausweg. Ich muß erfolgreich sein oder sterben. Ich muß ihre Angst für sie besiegen oder bei dem Versuch untergehen.  
  
Selbst Angst haben, steht hier nicht zur Debatte. Diese Aufgabe als Last zu empfinden, die mich langsam unter sich erdrückt, kommt nicht in Frage.  
  
Darum fühle ich mich tot." Severus beobachtete, wie Harry die Augen schloß und nach einigen Sekunden langsam wieder öffnete. Das leuchtende Grün war wieder trüb und düster überschattet und nur mit Mühe konnte Severus einen frustrierten Laut zurückhalten.  
  
Er wollte Harry helfen. Er hatte schon seit vielen Jahren nichts mehr so verzweifelt gewollt. Doch er wußte absolut nicht, woher dieses Gefühl kam, warum er es empfand. Er wußte nur, daß er nicht in der Lage war, Harry zu helfen. Der Junge war noch immer genauso verzweifelt wie vorher! Er war ein Versager!  
  
Vermutlich war es doch ein Fehler gewesen. Seine Geschichte hatte Harry ganz offensichtlich nicht geholfen und ihn selbst zu allem Überfluß auch noch in einen höchst unerfreulichen Zustand versetzt. Severus fühlte sich aufgewühlt, spürte den brennenden Schmerz, den er immer empfand, wenn er an Lucius zurückdachte. Doch etwas war diesmal doch anders, noch schlimmer als sonst. Denn diesmal war er noch dazu so verzweifelt, daß er nicht mehr in der Lage war, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.  
  
Wie lange hatte er Harry jetzt schon angeschwiegen? Der Junge wartete doch sicher auf eine Antwort. Auf Hilfe. Aber wo keine Hilfe war... Severus ballte die Hände zur Faust und preßte die Zähne so fest aufeinander, daß er sich sicher war, daß Harry sie knirschen hören mußte.  
  
Es mußte doch einen Weg geben! Es konnte doch nicht sein, daß er einfach dabei zusehen mußte, wie sie Harry verloren. Ob nun an Voldemort oder an sich selbst, spielte keine Rolle, aber sie durften ihn doch nicht einfach so ins Verderben stürzen lassen.  
  
„Glauben Sie, daß mich irgendwer auf dieser Welt lieben könnte? Einfach nur so? Einfach dafür, daß ich Harry bin?" Severus blickte Harry überrascht an, doch der Junge sprach noch immer zur Kerkerdecke und sah so den Blick in den Augen seines Lehrers nicht.  
  
„Harry..." begann er, doch die Worte entwischten ihm einfach, er war nicht in der Lage, sie zu fassen zu bekommen, geschweige denn, sie zu vernünftigen Sätzen zusammen zu fügen. Er war sprachlos und das kam weiß Gott sehr selten vor. Aber was sollte er darauf auch sagen?  
  
Niemals in seinem ganzen Leben hatte er erwartet, daß ausgerechnet Harry sich die gleiche Frage stellte, die auch er sich sein halbes Leben lang gestellt hatte, bis zu dem Tag, an dem es unwichtig geworden war, weil Severus diese Gefühle, nach denen er sich gesehnt hatte, einfach aus seinem Leben verbannt hatte.  
  
Danach war es besser geworden, je nachdem wie man besser definierte jedenfalls. Aber für Harry kam das nicht in Frage. Er würde persönlich dafür sorgen, daß Harry sich das auf keinen Fall antat. Harry hatte nichts getan, diese Einsamkeit zu verdienen.  
  
Severus schreckte vor seinen eigenen Emotionen zurück, die mit einer kaum zu bewältigenden Gewalt über ihn hereinbrachen. Es war vollkommen absurd, daß er so für Harry empfand, wie er es sich gerade einbildete! Diese Gefühle gingen weit über die übliche Sorge für einen Schüler hinaus. Sogar noch weit über die übliche Sorge addiert zu seiner Schuld James Potter gegenüber hinaus. Bisher hatte er es nur als seine Pflicht gesehen, das Leben des Jungen zu schützen...  
  
Und jetzt wollte er mehr als das. Viel mehr. Das Leben war die eine Sache, aber das emotionale Gleichgewicht des Jungen schützen zu wollen, ja, ihm zeigen zu wollen, daß seine Ängste unbegründet waren, daß es natürlich viele Menschen geben würde, die ihn für das lieben würden, was er wirklich war... das war Zuneigung. Tiefe Zuneigung.  
  
Severus wandte seinen Blick abrupt von Harry ab, der die Augen wieder geschlossen hatte und fast so aussah, als würde er schlafen. Das war unmöglich. Keine Zuneigung! Nicht für einen Potter!   
  
Pflichtgefühl? Sicher, er stand in der Schuld der Familie.   
  
Vertrauen? Auch das, denn auch wenn er nicht bereit gewesen war, es Harry in der Vergangenheit zu zeigen, wußte er doch, daß Harry vertrauenswürdig war und daß er seine wahren Fähigkeiten bald entdecken würde und dann selbst nicht mehr glauben würde, daß alles nur Glück und Zufall gewesen war. Nur eine Frage der Zeit.  
  
Respekt? Selbst nachdem er jetzt wußte, daß Harry sein Schicksal nicht mit so viel Leichtigkeit nahm, wie er bisher angenommen hatte, den Respekt, den er vor Harry hatte, schmälerte das nicht.  
  
Zuneigung? Severus schüttelte den Kopf und preßte erneut seine Zähne so fest zusammen, daß sie eigentlich in viele hundert Splitter hätten zerspringen müssen. Das konnte keine Zuneigung sein, er hatte dieses Gefühl doch schon vor Jahren für immer zum Schweigen gebracht. Allein schon aus Vernunft, weil es verwundbar machte, eine Schwachstelle war. Und ausgerechnet für den Sohn von James Potter... das war doch lachhaft.  
  
„Dachte ich mir. – Ich glaube es auch nicht, also machen Sie sich nichts draus." Severus hatte nicht bemerkt, daß Harry ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit irgendwann in den letzten Minuten wieder zugewandt haben mußte. Und wieder hätte er sich dafür am liebsten geschlagen. Was dachte Harry wohl jetzt, wo er auch noch den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht gesehen hatte? Hielt er sich jetzt wirklich endgültig für wertlos?  
  
Großartig. Er machte das hier einfach großartig! Warum gab er Harry eigentlich nicht gleich einfach sein Messer wieder und erklärte ihm, wie er die Pulsader so verletzte, daß es schnell gehen würde?! Wenn er gekonnt hätte, hätte Severus sich in diesem Moment am liebsten selbst mit dem Cruciatus belegt.  
  
„Harry, das ist Unsinn. Natürlich gibt es diese Menschen. Wenn man in deiner Position ist, dauert es nur sehr lange, bis man sie gefunden hat. Das ist das Schicksal der Berühmtheit, verstehst du?" Was für ein erbärmlicher Müll! Glaubte er wirklich, daß er Harry so überzeugen konnte?  
  
Harry lächelte und wieder geriet dieses Lächeln reichlich schief, begann an den Mundwinkeln zu verzittern, während sich die großen, grünen Augen langsam mit Tränen füllten, diese aber nicht verließen.  
  
Zuneigung? Doch er fühlte sie. Er fühlte den Stich, den dieser Anblick in seinem Inneren verursachte und er fühlte das Verlangen, Harry in den Arm zu nehmen und diese Tränen von seinen Wangen zu wischen, wenn sie doch noch liefen. Das war Zuneigung. Gefährliche, dumme, zuckersüße Zuneigung.  
  
„Sir, ich hatte Sie doch gebeten, mir keine dieser ‚alles wird gut' Reden zu halten." Die Stimme des Jungen war ein wenig höher als gewöhnlich, verzweifelt. Severus konnte sich nicht helfen, es war eine gute Abwechslung im Vergleich zu der fast schon stoischen Ruhe, mit der er die ganze Zeit schon gesprochen hatte. Seine Gefühle brachen langsam wieder hervor, wie am Morgen auf dem Turm, als seine Tränen ihn endlich überwältigt hatten. Vielleicht überwältigten seine Emotionen ihn ja jetzt wieder und traten etwas frei, was in Harry verschüttet worden war.  
  
Er mußte es nur wollen. Er wollte zwar fühlen, daß er noch lebte, aber im Prinzip wollte er nicht leben. Nicht mit diesem Gefühl der Wertlosigkeit, das er empfand. Auch wenn er es nicht zugab, Severus sah es.  
  
„Es ist aber so, Harry. Es gibt keinen Grund, warum dich niemand lieben sollte. Das mußt du nur begreifen." Harry schnaubte verächtlich und blickte Severus über den Rand seiner Brille, die ihm auf der Nase ein wenig herunter gerutscht war, an. Ganz automatisch bog sich Severus' Augenbraue in einem graziösen Bogen in Richtung seines Haaransatzes. Wie es aussah, waren sie zur nächsten Stufe übergegangen. Trotz und Uneinsichtigkeit. Aber immerhin, es kam wieder Leben in seinen Schüler.  
  
Eine Weile starrten die beiden sich an. Harry mit dem verächtlichen Blick über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg, Severus mit der herausfordernd hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Doch keiner von beiden sagte etwas. Schließlich schüttelte Harry den Kopf, warf die Hände in die Luft, bevor er die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkte und sah in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Hauptsache weg von Snape!  
  
„Versuch es wenigstens." Severus war überrascht, dass er die Worte wirklich ausgesprochen hatte. Sein Kopf und seine Stimmbänder hatten in perfekter Synchronisation zusammen gearbeitet, ohne ihm auch nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde Zeit zu lassen, darüber nachzudenken, ob er es aussprechen sollte oder nicht. Clever von den beiden, aber auch gefährlich.  
  
„Da gibt es nichts zu versuchen." Beharrte Harry stur.  
  
„Albus Dumbledore." Severus warf den Namen des Professors so herausfordernd in den Raum, wie es ihm möglich war. Wenn es sein mußte, dann würde er das mit jeder Person machen, die etwas für Harry empfand, bis der sture Kerl eingesehen hatte, was Sache war.  
  
Doch Harry hob nur die Schultern, machte sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe, Severus anzusehen.  
  
„Für ihn bin ich nur der König auf seinem Feld. Er schiebt mich herum, wie bei einem Schachspiel, bringt mich in Angriffsposition, wenn er denkt, daß es an der Zeit ist und er holt mich zurück in die Defensive, wenn die Gefahr zu groß für mich wird.  
  
Wenn meine Rolle als Held und Retter der Welt für ihn nicht wichtiger wäre als ich selbst, dann hätte er mir wenigstens einmal die Wahl gelassen. Dann würde er aufhören, mich mit allem, was er sagt und tut in die Richtung zu manipulieren, in der er mich gerade in dem Moment haben will.  
  
Nein, für Dumbledore steht Harry immer an zweiter Stelle." Kam Harry bitter zum Schluß und ein eisiger Ausdruck legte sich über die weichen Züge des schmalen Gesichts.  
  
Gut, das war vielleicht nicht die perfekte Wahl gewesen, aber es gab noch mehr. Der richtige war schon noch dabei.  
  
„Remus Lupin." Noch während er den Namen aussprach, hoffte Severus, daß auch Remus ein Fehlschlag war. Denn wenn ausgerechnet Lupin derjenige war, der Harry für das liebte, was er wirklich war, dann war er, Severus Snape, Schuld daran, daß der Junge nicht bei ihm sein konnte. Immerhin war es sein gekränktes, dummes Verhalten gewesen, das den Werwolf aus Hogwarts verbannt hatte.  
  
Doch der Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht wurde noch ein wenig kälter, noch ein weniger härter.  
  
„Er hat eine komische Art, es zu zeigen, wenn es so ist. Sein letzter Brief kam vor über vier Monaten und sein letzter Besuch ist gut viermal so lange her." Severus schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf.  
  
„Harry, er hat viel zu tun. Er ist einer der wenigen im Orden, der keinerlei bindende Verpflichtungen hat und seine besonderen Fähigkeiten als Werwolf sind ebenfalls ein Grund dafür, daß er besonders viel für Dumbledore unterwegs ist." Harrys Kopf schoß förmlich herum und der Blick, mit dem er Severus fixierte, war der wütendste, den er jemals bei Harry gesehen hatte. Wut war etwas, was der Junge die meiste Zeit unterdrückte.  
  
„Ändert das irgendwas an der Tatsache, daß ich ihm nicht einmal wichtig genug bin, daß er mir hin und wieder mal einen Einzeiler zukommen läßt? Er muß mir ja nicht schreiben, wie sehr er mich vermißt, aber ich wüßte schon gerne, ob es ihm gut geht. Selbst Sirius schafft das öfter als Remus!" knurrte Harry aufgebracht.  
  
„Sirius Black." Feuerte Severus weiter, diesmal mit einem Hauch von Triumph in der Stimme. Doch zu seiner Überraschung schnaubte Harry wieder nur verächtlich, bevor er in einem geschlagenen Ton entgegnete:  
  
„James Potter." Die Überraschung stand Severus so deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, daß Harry fast darüber lachen mußte. Sein Lehrer mußte eindeutig über seine Einstellung zu Wundern noch einmal nachdenken. Zumindest Harry war der festen Überzeugung, daß er gerade eins gesehen hatte.  
  
„Sirius sieht mich nicht als den Retter der Welt oder den Jungen, der überlebt hat, aber er sieht mich als Kopie meines Vaters.  
  
Ich kann ihm keinen wirklichen Vorwurf machen, das ist das Schlimme daran. Er hatte nicht die Möglichkeit, mich kennen zu lernen. Er konnte nicht einmal einen heimlichen Blick auf mich werfen und ich bin mir sicher, daß viele von euch das im Laufe der Jahre getan haben.  
  
Und er ist bis heute nicht damit fertig geworden, daß mein Vater nicht mehr da ist, weil er es abgelehnt hat, der Geheimniswahrer meiner Eltern zu werden. Im Prinzip geht es ihm noch viel schlechter als mir, denn er steckt immer noch in einer Vergangenheit fest, die schon so weit weg ist, daß sie für alle außer ihm schon fast unwirklich erscheint." Der Ausdruck in Harrys Augen war wieder weicher geworden, doch mit der Weichheit war auch die Leere zurück gekehrt, die langsam aber sicher begann, Severus ernsthaft Angst zu machen.   
  
Er schluckte. Seine Kehle war unglaublich trocken und schnürte sich von Minute zu Minute immer enger zu.  
  
„Molly und Arthur." Severus fluchte innerlich auf, als er hörte, wie seine Stimme an Kraft und Überzeugung verloren hatte. Die Namen der beiden waren beinahe schon mehr als Frage rüber gekommen.  
  
Harry erlaubte sich ein kurzes Lächeln beim Gedanken an das Ehepaar Weasley. Er hatte viele schöne Zeiten im Fuchsbau gehabt und Mr. Und Mrs. Weasley waren daran sicher nicht unschuldig gewesen.  
  
Die vielen Stunden, die er mit Arthur in seinem Schuppen verbracht hatte, um ihm die Funktionen und Gebrauchsweisen diverser Muggelgegenstände zu erklären oder die noch viel zahlreicheren Stunden, in denen Mrs. Weasley ihn nach Herzenslust bemuttert hatte. Snape hatte recht, diese beiden liebten ihn, aber nicht so, wie er es wollte. Auch für diese beiden war er in erster Linie Harry Potter und nicht einfach nur Harry.  
  
„Packen mich in Watte, weil sie nicht wollen, daß mir etwas passiert. Schließlich bin ich der Retter, auf den die Zauberer hoffen, der darf doch nicht vorher schon zu Schaden kommen." Severus seufzte resigniert, aber unterdrückte diesen Laut so gut er konnte.  
  
Was sollte er nur mit Harry machen? Die Namen gingen ihm aus. Mit Ron und Hermine konnte er nicht kommen, die standen auf alle Fälle außerhalb. Andere Freunde hatte Harry selbst unter den Gryffindors nicht wirklich, da hatte er also auch keine Auswahl mehr. Seine Verwandten – nein, unmöglich...  
  
„Was ist mit Ihnen?" Nur langsam drangen die Worte in Severus' Kopf ein und noch viel langsamer realisierte er ihre Bedeutung.  
  
„Mit mir?" fragte er zurück und kämpfte mit aller Macht, die Überraschung aus seinem Gesicht fern zu halten. Harry hatte heute dort schon viel zu viel gesehen, was er nicht sehen sollte und was ihn nur noch mehr in seiner Hoffnungslosigkeit bestätigt hatte.  
  
„Könnten Sie mich für das lieben, was ich bin?" Es war so eine simple Frage, und doch brach in Severus in dem Moment, in dem er sie ausgesprochen hatte, die Hölle los. Seine Gedanken wirbelten und schrieen fast augenblicklich wild durcheinander und sein Magen sank ihm mit einem Gefühl in die Kniekehlen, als wäre gerade eine große Portion Eiswürfel hinein geglitten.  
  
„Harry, ich verstehe, daß du verwirrt bist..." Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und legte die Stirn in Falten.  
  
„Was hat das denn jetzt damit zu tun?"  
  
„Ich bin dein Lehrer, Harry. Das ist eine Frage, die du mir nicht stellen solltest." Harry kniff die Lippen zusammen und starrte Severus an.  
  
„Sie weichen mir aus." Severus nahm einen Schluck Whiskey, doch auch der Alkohol konnte nichts dagegen tun, daß die Trockenheit in seiner Kehle zunahm und sie sich nur noch enger anfühlte. Was sollte er darauf antworten? Was mußte er antworten?  
  
Er war Harrys Lehrer, noch dazu der Lehrer, den der Junge am meisten von allen Lehrern in Hogwarts hassen sollte. Er war der Mann, der seinen Paten abgrundtief haßte, Lupin enttarnt hatte und nie ein gutes Wort über James sagte.  
  
Himmel, er hatte sogar seine Mutter einmal in seinem Beisein als Schlammblut bezeichnet!  
  
Was war mit dem Jungen los? Warum stellte Harry gerade ihm diese Frage? – Aber es hatte ja schon viel früher begonnen. Diese Frage war nur der Höhepunkt einer langen Reihe von Merkwürdigkeiten gewesen. Er hätte gleich seinem ursprünglichen Plan nachgehen sollen. Harry aus der Gefahrenzone bringen und gleich zu Dumbledore schleppen.  
  
Aber er hatte sich ja darauf einlassen müssen, ihm selbst zu helfen. Er hatte vorher noch nie das getan, was Harry wollte! Warum fing er gerade jetzt damit an?  
  
Mit einer nervösen, fahrigen Bewegung strich er durch sein langes, schwarzes Haar, das am Ansatz schon wieder fettig wurde. Selbst nach einem Tag ohne Arbeit über einem dampfenden Kessel war es schier hoffnungslos!  
  
War es Harry wirklich wichtig, daß er mit ja antwortete? Warum war es ihm wichtig? Es konnte doch nicht wirklich sein, daß Harry das wollte! Er war nichts, was ein Junge wie Harry sich wirklich wünschen konnte. Er war nicht nur äußerlich eher abstoßend, er war noch dazu vollkommen unfähig dazu, einfach nur nett zu sein. Ihn zum Freund zu haben, konnte schlimmer sein, als jeder Feind.  
  
Und Harry wußte das! Er mußte es nach den letzten Jahren wissen! Wollte er es trotzdem? Oder gerade aus diesem Grund.  
  
Severus wollte schreien.  
  
„Harry, ich verstehe deine Einsamkeit. Ich kann sie gut nach empfinden und ich möchte dir helfen, daß das alles für dich leichter wird." Nur mit Mühe hielt Severus den grünen Augen noch stand, als sich eine eisige Kälte über sie legte. Er sagte das falsche oder?  
  
„Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, daß ich etwas erreichen werde, aber ich kann dir versprechen, daß ich alles versuchen werde, damit Black so bald wie möglich wieder rehabilitiert wird. Wenn ihr beiden erst einmal mehr Zeit füreinander habt, dann wirst du merken, daß er in dir nicht nur deinen Vater sieht." Die nächste Schicht Eis legte sich über die Augen des Schülers und der Ausdruck auf dem schmalen Gesicht wurde härter.  
  
„Du hast sehr viel von deinem Vater, Harry, aber du bist eine eigene Persönlichkeit und Sirius wird das erkennen, das kannst du mir glauben." Schweigen.  
  
„Sind Sie endlich fertig?" Harrys Stimme war noch viel eisiger als sein Blick und obwohl Severus alles tat, es mal wieder nicht zu zeigen, mußte er doch zugeben, daß sie ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.  
  
Ein wenig zögerlich nickte er.  
  
„Wunderbar. Dann jetzt ich, einverstanden? – Ich habe keinerlei Interesse daran, daß Sie sich für Sirius einsetzen. Dumbledore tut das bereits und ich denke, Sie wissen sehr gut, daß Ihr Wort für die Leuten vom Ministerium keinen Knut wert ist.  
  
Sie brauchen mir keine Versprechungen zu machen, von denen Sie ohnehin schon wissen, daß Sie sie nicht halten können, Professor. Ich verlange nichts weiter von Ihnen als Antworten auf Fragen und Bitten, die ich auch stelle.  
  
Und ich habe Sie gefragt, ob Sie mich lieben könnten. Einfach nur als Harry, nicht als Retter der Welt oder als goldener Gryffindor oder als genialer Quidditchspieler. Ich möchte eine Antwort auf diese Frage und ich möchte, daß Sie dabei nicht daran denken, daß Sie mein Lehrer sind oder etwas in der Art.  
  
Ich möchte einfach nur Ihre ehrliche Antwort. – Sie wollen, daß ich über meine Angst triumphiere... gut, dann beweisen Sie mir, daß es funktioniert." Harry sah Severus herausfordernd an und er erkannte das Gefühlschaos unter der scheinbar so ruhigen, kalten Oberfläche seines Lehrers.  
  
Wie weit würde Snape gehen, um ihm zu helfen? Würde er noch weiter über seinen eigenen Schatten springen, als er es ohnehin schon getan hatte?  
  
Harry konnte nicht erklären, woher mit einem mal das brennende Verlangen in ihm kam, die wahren Gefühle seines Lehrers für sich zu erfahren. Vielleicht war es diese berührende Ehrlichkeit, mit der Severus ihm begegnet war. Die ehrliche Sorge und ein Maß an Offenheit, daß der Mann sicher noch nie jemandem präsentiert hatte.  
  
Es hatte gereicht, um ihm etwas von Severus zu zeigen, was er ehrlich haben wollte. Er wollte den anderen Mann immer so offen sehen, wenn er mit ihm zusammen war. Er wollte, daß er ihm seine Gefühle zeigte. Er wollte das von ihm, nicht von Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius oder einem seiner Freunde.  
  
Es war merkwürdig, sich einzugestehen, daß ausgerechnet Snape ein solch wichtiger Faktor sein sollte, aber vielleicht war es auch nur so merkwürdig, weil es neu war. Auch wenn er schon lange gewußt hatte, daß Snape sich von den anderen ebenso sehr unterschied, wie er selbst, er brauchte wohl noch ein wenig, um sich vollständig an die große Ähnlichkeit zu gewöhnen, die wiederum zwischen ihnen bestand.  
  
„Harry, ich..." Severus schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. „Ich kann das nicht tun. Ich bin nicht derjenige, der so etwas zu dir sagen sollte." Die Schicht aus Eis über Harrys Augen zersplitterte in tausend Stücke. Harry nickte und senkte langsam den Blick. Er zog die Knie enger an seinen Oberkörper heran und schlang seine Arme darum.  
  
„Ich verstehe. – Tut mir leid, daß ich so abstoßend bin." Die Worte trafen Severus wie ein Schlag in die Magengegend und einen Moment saß er wie versteinert da und konnte nur dabei zusehen, wie stumme Tränen über Harrys Gesicht liefen.  
  
Warum begriff der Junge denn nur einfach nicht, daß nicht er der Grund war, daß er es nicht sagen konnte? Er allein war hier abstoßend und wertlos! Er war hier der Todesser, der gefallene Kämpfer.  
  
Noch bevor er wirklich begriff, was er eigentlich tat, war Severus aufgesprungen und hatte Harry aus dem Sessel in seine Arme gezogen. Nur einen kurzen Moment schien Harry zu überrascht, sich irgendwie zu rühren, doch dann legte er fest seine Arme um die Taille des Lehrers und vergrub sein Gesicht in den dicken schwarzen Roben.  
  
Während Severus seinen weinenden Schüler mit der linken Hand fester an sich drückte, strich seine rechte immer wieder durch das unordentliche, schwarze Haar, in dem Versuch, den heftig schluchzenden Jungen zu beruhigen. Er spürte Harrys heftigen Herzschlag durch die Kleidung dese Jungen hindurch und auch sein eigenes Herz raste förmlich.  
  
Das war es, was Harry wollte? Von ihm?  
  
„Es ist gut, Harry. Laß es raus." Harrys Hände krallten sich verzweifelt in den festen Stoff und seine Stimme klang nur gedämpft an Severus Ohr.  
  
„Könnten Sie es?" Severus schloß die Augen und atmete tief durch. Konnte er es? Tat er es nicht bereits? War Harry nicht längst weit mehr für ihn geworden als eine Lebensschuld? Sein Griff um den viel zu schmalen Körper des Jungen wurde ein wenig fester, besitzergreifender.  
  
„Ich könnte es, Harry." Das Schluchzen nahm noch einmal zu, doch diesmal wußte Severus, daß er das richtige gesagt hatte.  
  
Langsam bugsierte er Harry zurück zu seinem Sessel und schaffte es, sich zu setzen und Harry auf seinen Schoß zu ziehen, ohne dabei auch nur für eine Sekunde den Kontakt zwischen ihnen zu unterbrechen.  
  
Harry war nicht nur viel zu klein für sein Alter, er war auch erbärmlich leicht unter all den Roben, die ihn zwar stets schmächtig, aber niemals so dünn hatten erscheinen lassen.  
  
Severus wußte, daß Worte fehl am Platz waren und ließ es einfach zu, daß Harry sich auf seinem Schoß zusammenkauerte, die Hände immer noch in seinen Roben verkrallt.  


~*~  


Es war mitten in der Nacht, als Severus Snape erschrocken auffuhr. Ein brennender Schmerz in seinem Rücken vertrieb sofort sämtliche Müdigkeit aus seinen Gliedern. Wieso um Himmels Willen war er in seinem Sessel eingeschlafen? Wollte er sich umbringen?  
  
Er war in seinem Sessel eingeschlafen? Ein wenig benommen blickte er sich im Wohnzimmer seiner Privaträume um. Irgend etwas stimmte nicht.  
  
Das Feuer im Kamin war bis auf die Glut herunter gebrannt, die noch in sanften Orangetönen dann und wann aufglomm. Die eisige Winterkälte war langsam in die Kerkerräume gekrochen, doch Severus spürte sie kaum in seinen dicken Roben...  
  
Harry!  
  
Severus blickte sich fast panisch in seinem dunklen Wohnzimmer um. Wann war Harry gegangen? Und warum hatte er ihm nichts gesagt? Er hatte doch wohl nicht schon wieder irgendwelche Dummheiten vor?!  
  
Gerade als Severus nach seinem Winterumhang greifen und aus dem Kerker stürmen wollte, sah er den Brief, der auf dem kleinen Tisch zwischen den beiden Sesseln lag. Mit zitternden Finger hob er ihn auf und begann zu lesen.  


~*~  


_Bitte frag mich nicht, warum ich gegangen bin, ohne es Dir zu sagen. Denn ich weiß es nicht. Ich wollte mich nicht verabschieden. Ein Abschied ist so endgültig und ich wünsche mir im Moment nichts sehnlicher, als daß ich bald wieder zurück bin.  
  
Doch wenn ich mich verabschiede... dann hab ich das Gefühl, ich bin schon so gut wie tot.  
  
Ich bin so gut wie tot, ich weiß es. Aber ich gehe trotzdem. Und ich hinterlasse Dir diesen Brief, mit der Bitte, daß Du Dich an mich erinnern sollst. An den Harry Potter, den nur Du gesehen hast. Erzähl ihnen davon, wenn ich nicht zurückkomme, denn ich möchte, daß wenigstens einer gegen die Legende vom großen Helden ankämpft, wenn ich es nicht mehr kann.  
  
Ich habe mich entschieden und diese Entscheidung ist mir schwerer gefallen als alles andere, was ich jemals zuvor in meinem Leben entschieden habe, aber ich habe sie mit meinem Herzen getroffen und ich lege meine ganze Kraft hinein. Ich werde mein Ziel erreichen.  
  
Keiner meiner Wünsche und keines meiner Ziele ist erreichbar, wenn ich das jetzt nicht tue. Aber ich weiß, wenn ich zu Dir zurückkomme, werde ich die Wärme finden, die ich mir gewünscht habe.  
  
Danke. Du hast mir die Kraft gegeben, endlich etwas zu unternehmen. Noch weiß ich nicht, ob ich siegen werde, aber ich verspreche Dir, ich werde kämpfen, wie ich noch nie in meinem Leben gekämpft habe.  
  
Ich habe verstanden, daß ich erst etwas dafür tun muß, bevor ich einfach nur Harry sein kann. Ich muß zuerst den Grund für alles beseitigen.  
  
Ich weiß, man beseitigt den Dunklen Lord nicht mal eben so, aber vielleicht ist die Tatsache, daß ich der Junge bin, der überlebt hat, zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben wirklich zu etwas gut und ich überlebe ein zweites Mal, während Voldemort endgültig verschwindet.  
  
Es gibt noch so viel, was ich von dir lernen möchte und ich hoffe, daß Du bereit sein wirst, es mir beizubringen. - Du hast selbst gesagt, Du bist mein Lehrer und vielleicht möchtest du es ja bleiben?  
  
Ich hoffe, daß Du noch einmal die Chance erhalten wirst, es mir beizubringen.  
  
Severus, ich wollte niemals, daß es so weit kommt. Ich wollte mein ganzes Leben lang nichts weiter, als meine Liebe und Freundschaft an andere weiter zu geben und von ihnen das gleiche zurück zu erhalten. Ich wollte nicht, daß sich jemand Sorgen um mich machen muß.  
  
Vor allem wollte ich nicht, daß Du Dich sorgst. Ich habe nie wirklich damit gerechnet, daß Du es tun würdest.  
  
Aber ich habe das Gefühl, daß ich im Moment nichts mehr geben kann. Ich fühle mich leer. Ich kann nur noch ein Geschenk machen, ein letztes. Ich werde mein Schicksal erfüllen, auch wenn ich dafür mein Leben geben muß.  
  
Ich werde es tun, wenn es sein muß, aber ich möchte, daß Du – als einziger – weißt, was dieses Opfer wirklich bedeutet. Denn ich gebe es nicht für sie, ich gebe es für Dich.  
  
Ich empfinde etwas für Dich und dieses Gefühl ist stark. Ich kann es nicht erklären und im Prinzip muß ich das auch nicht, denn ich weiß, Du wirst mich auch so verstehen oder es zumindest ernsthaft versuchen.   
  
Sollten wir keine Gelegenheit mehr haben, es gemeinsam herauszufinden, weiß ich jetzt immerhin, daß ich Dich nicht in Unwissenheit zurückgelassen hab, nicht wahr?  
  
Bei Merlin, ich weiß, daß ich sinnloses Zeug vor mich hinplappere, aber so lange ich an diesem Brief schreibe, muß ich nicht gehen. So lange ich diesen Brief schreibe, darf ich noch in der Sicherheit bleiben, die Du mir bietest. Sobald mein Name auf diesem Bogen steht, muß ich gehen. Der Gedanke ist irgendwie beängstigend.   
  
Harry   
_

~*~  


Mit jeder Zeile, die er von dem Brief las, zitterten Severus' Hände immer stärker. Er spürte kaum, daß er sich auf die Unterlippe biß, schmeckte nicht das Blut, das daraus hervorquoll.  
  
Das einzige, was er fühlte, war grenzenlose Angst und ein Schmerz tief in seiner Brust, der dort nicht sein sollte.  


*¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤*

  


"If you read this line, remember not the hand that wrote it  
Remember only the verse, songmaker`s cry, the one without tears  
For I`ve given this its strength and it has become my only strength.  
Comforting home, mother`s lap, chance for immortality  
Where being wanted became a thrill I never knew  
The sweet piano writing down my life" 

*¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤*

_*Severus Snape*_

Harry … kam nicht wieder. Das Dunkle Mal auf meinem Arm verschwand kurz vor Morgengrauen und seitdem ist es nie wieder auf meiner Haut erschienen. Nicht einmal die feinen weißen Linien, die wie eine Art Narbe all die Jahre zu sehen gewesen waren, in denen Voldemort geschlagen seine Kräfte von neuem gesammelt hatten, waren noch da.  
  
Harry hat gesiegt.  
  
Ich weiß nicht, wie er es gemacht hat. Ich weiß nicht, welche Kräfte er plötzlich mobilisiert hat. Aber ich weiß, er ist alleine gegangen, er hat sein Schicksal erfüllt. Und er hat die Erwartungen an ihn befriedigt.  
  
Seine Leiche wurde niemals gefunden und das ist der Grund, warum ich noch immer die Hoffnung hege, daß Harry eines Tages doch zu mir zurückkehrt. Die Hoffnung mag töricht sein, aber er hat mich an jenem Abend berührt, ein Zeichen auf meinem Herzen hinterlassen und seitdem vermisse ich ihn.  
  
Der alte Zaubertrankmeister ist auf seine alten Tage weich und sentimental geworden. Aber es ist nicht schlimm, denn keiner weiß es.  
  
Sie haben für ihn hier in Hogwarts eine Grabstätte errichtet. Ein leeres Grab für einen leeren Helden. Passend irgendwie.  
  
Ich würde diesen Ort niemals besuchen, wenn ich noch die Macht über mich hätte, die ich damals an jenem Abend verloren habe. Ich habe sie nicht mehr, darum bin ich fast jede Nacht hier.  
  
Nur in der Nacht, niemals am Tage. Und meine Anwesenheit hier ist ein Geheimnis, das ich mit niemandem außer Harry teilen würde. – Wenn er eines Tages wiederkommt, werde ich es tun.  
  
Der Wind zerrt an meinem Umhang und meinen Haaren. Er ist heute nacht fast so stark wie damals auf dem Turm.  
  
Fast zärtlich streiche ich zum Abschied über den weißen Marmor. Es ist kein wirklicher Abschied, so lange die Hoffnung in mir noch nicht gestorben ist, aber es ist ein merkwürdiger verquerer Akt der Höflichkeit, ein Drang, dem ich immer wieder nachgebe, auch wenn ich nicht glaube, daß er einen tieferen Sinn hat.  
  
Ich wickle mich fester in meinen Umhang, als ich zurück zum Eingang des Schlosses gehe. Morgen ist Weihnachten, das erste Jahr ohne Harry liegt hinter mir und noch immer brennt es wie die Hölle. Es ist schlimmer als alles, was ich wegen Lucius durchgemacht habe.  
  
In den ersten Wochen und Monaten hat es mich erschreckt, ich habe es geleugnet, wollte mir nicht eingestehen, was passiert war. Aber als dann langsam die Erkenntnis kam, daß es gar nicht anders sein konnte, kam auch die Akzeptanz für meine Gefühle.  
  
Und auch wenn ich weiß, daß mich diese Gefühle für ihn eines Tages sehr verletzen werden, tiefere Wunden hinterlassen werden als meine Gefühle für Lucius, kann ich doch im Moment nicht anders, als an ihnen festhalten und dankbar für sie sein. Sie sind der einzige Grund, weshalb ich morgens noch aufstehe und mir die Mühe mache, jedem mehr oder weniger lebenden Wesen in Hogwarts weis zu machen, daß Severus Snape noch immer der alte ist, dem der angebliche Tod eines Helden namens Harry Potter nichts ausgemacht hat.  
  
Sie sehen nicht, genau wie Harry gesagt hat und das ist gut so.  
  
Seine Geschenke werden morgen wieder in meinem Wohnzimmer liegen wie vor einem Jahr und sie werden dort jedes Jahr liegen, bis er zurückkommt, um sie auszupacken oder ich mit Gewißheit weiß, daß er tot ist. 

*¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤*

"Teach me passion for I fear it`s gone  
Show me love, hold the lorn  
So much more I wanted to give to the ones who love me  
I`m sorry  
Time will tell (this bitter farewell)  
I live no more to shame nor me nor you  
  
And you... I wish I didn`t feel for you anymore..."  
  
(Nightwish - "Dead Boy's Poem")

*¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤*

**Ende Teil 1**   
TBC  


Ist Harry tot? Wie hat er Voldemort besiegt? Was ist mit Hermine passiert, als die Todesser sie in ihrer Gewalt hatten? 

Und was wird aus Severus?

Tja, lest einfach die Author's Note (click ^_^) 


	5. Erklärungen

**Author's Note Update vom 29.07.2003**

Da ich noch nicht mit einem neuen Kapitel aufwarten kann (leider *seufz*), dachte ich, ich mache mal ein Update der Author's Note. Leider konnte ich sie nicht einfach austauschen, weil FF.net das nicht als Update betrachtet und es dann keiner von euch gemerkt hätte, darum das etwas sinnlose "Kapitel 6". Ich werde es in den nächsten Tagen wieder löschen ;o)

So, jetzt zu dem eigentlichen Grund dieses Updates. Ich arbeite wie gesagt seit letzter Woche am Storyboard zur Fortsetzung, komme allerdings mehr schlecht als recht voran, darum auch noch kein Update. Gestern hab ich endlich einen großen Schritt nach vorne gemacht und ich hoffe mal, daß ich bis spätestens Ende der Woche mit dem Gesamtkonzept fertig bin, an das 1. Kapitel setze ich mich heute. Allerdings muß ich auch zugeben, von meinem Urkonzept ist nicht mehr viel übrig, das hab ich komplett über den Haufen geworfen, wie immer eigentlich ;o)

Ach ja, ich hab Kapitel 4 nochmal ein wenig editiert. Bis die Veränderungen auftauchen, kann es allerdings noch dauern, FF.net ist da in der letzten Zeit ein bißchen sehr langsam. Vielleicht guckt ihr morgen einfach nochmal rein? Ich hab ganz zum Schluß nochmal ein bißchen was verändert, weil ich doch tatsächlich was essentielles weggelassen hab (wie immer, ich und mein Rabenhirn, unfaßbar).

Die Fortsetzung wird entweder heißen "Another Day" (nach dem Lied, das mir gestern ENDLICH ein paar Ideen fürs Konzept gegeben hat *g*) oder, um mal wieder was deutsches abzuliefern "Und wieder ein Tag". - Nicht schön, aber er trifft's *g*

Gut, bei der Gelegenheit kümmere ich mich gleich noch um die vielen, vielen Reviews. Ihr seid einfach klasse!!! Ich schreibe heute einfach mal zu jedem was *höhö* (frei nach dem Motto, damit sie überhaupt was geschrieben hat ^^)

**theSilent: **Hey, der Nick gefällt mir *g* Okay, ich sehe es als Kompliment, auch wenn ich jetzt natürlich ein schlechtes Gewissen hab, dein Review klang ja wirklich so, als wären da alle Dämme gebrochen... ähm, sorry, ich hoffe, es war nicht ganz schlimm *lieb anguck* Kannst du trotzdem schlafen? Ich seh zu, daß ich die Fortsetzung raus kriege und sie nicht ganz so schlimm wird, versprochen *ganz doll zurück knuddel*

**Angel-liam: **Ha, endlich sagt es mal einer außer mir! Jawohl, meine Stories sind langatmig *g* Ich arbeite dran, aber manchmal babbel ich immer noch zu viel, das geht irgendwie nicht so leicht weg ^_~  
Ich hab einen superlieben Menschen gefunden, der mir einen Code gegeben hat, allerdings war das erst vor ein paar Tagen, darum ist in dem Journal noch nicht wirklich was drin. Und ich war nie der Tagebuchschreiber, aber diesmal werde ich mir echt Mühe geben *hehe*  
So, und jetzt werde ich wegen der Komplimente auch nochmal rot (ich werde wirklich rot, wenn ich die Reviews bekomme *g*)

**Katriena: **Danke, ich bin froh, daß ich es getroffen hab, das macht mir immer die meisten Sorgen, wenn ich solche Themen anfasse. Ich beeile mich, daß es bald weiter geht, die ersten Ideen haben sich ja endlich mal ans Licht gewagt, jetzt kann es nur noch aufwärts gehen *g*

**gnufi: **Gib zu, in Wahrheit willst du ihn *hähä* *mit dem Hundeblick feuer*. Ich beeile mich, nur meine Birne nicht, die muß ich noch zwingen, ihre Ideen auszuspucken. Aber ich bin ein Slyth, ich kriege alles klein ;o)

**Kiki: **Nicht so lang wie bei der Schlange, mach dir keine falschen Hoffnung *gg* Aber mal sehen, vielleicht wird die Geschichte auch umfangreicher, als ich bis jetzt gedacht hab, schließlich ist bisher fast alles mutiert, was ich schreiben wollte.

**Leu de Nox: **Frag mal Kiki, wie ich anfangs bei Slash abgegangen bin. Vor allem bei Pairings mit großen Altersunterschieden wie Harry/Sev. Keine Ahnung, warum ich sie plötzlich nicht nur abgöttisch liebe, sondern auch selbst drüber schreiben will. Gänsehaut im negativen Sinne krieg ich allerdings nach wie vor bei Geschichten über Sev/Albus. Finde echt nur ich das irgendwie abartig?!  
Die Fortsetzung wird ein wenig "freundlicher" werden, denke ich. Sie wird so richtig typisch Silent-düster-bedrückt anfangen, aber dann nach und nach ein wenig besser werden. Mein Ziel wäre es ja mal, daß am Ende niemand weinen muß, vielleicht schaffe ich das ausnahmsweise ja mal *g*  
Ich mag deine Stories, darum gehörst du ganz einfach auf diese Liste ;o)

**Gracie: **Oh oh, deine erste FF und dann gleich eine von meinem? Na Gott sei Dank gibt es auch noch hellere und auch viele gute lustige FFs im großen weiten FF-Universum ;o)  
Aber es freut mich, daß es dir gefallen hat und ich hoffe, der Rest gefällt dir auch, auch wenn ich allgemein ein wenig (guter Witz) düster war. Ich werde bald auch mal was schreiben, was nicht ganz so in die Richtung Dunkelheit abdriftet.

**sh: **Danke schön! Ich hoffe, daß ich die Fortsetzung bald posten kann!

**Sssnitch: **Gut, dann bin ich beruhigt. Vielleicht war ich mit dem Teil nicht zufrieden, weil ich einfach nie genug Ruhe hatte, mich wirklich darauf zu konzentrieren. Normalerweise kommt dann ja nie was gutes dabei raus. *g* Aber da ich hier ziemlich allein mit meiner Meinung bin, werde ich nicht länger sagen, daß Kapitel 4 nicht toll ist *g*  
Tja, wie oben erwähnt, entweder "Another Day" oder "Und wieder ein Tag". Aber ich glaub, bei den deutschen Geschichten ist es schwer, eine neue Geschichte zu verpassen, vor allem im Moment passiert da so gut wie gar nichts (alle Urlaub *neid*)

**Matjes: ***Taschentuch reich* Heute schreibe ich endlich weiter, es dauert nicht mehr lang. Und nach und nach werden alle Fragen beantwortet (hoffentlich tauchen keine neuen auf *g*)

**cat-68: **Es ist die einzige meiner Geschichten, bei der ich noch nicht in der "Nö, ich mag sie nicht mehr, sie ist schlecht" Phase war. Eine Premiere. Ich hoffe, das bleibt so und kann das Niveau halten *schwitz*  
HP/SS ist mein Lieblingspaar, dicht gefolgt von RL/SS, die zwei sind auch klasse zusammen *seufz*  
Es wird noch ein paar Kapitel dauern, schätze ich, aber es wird Slash *fest entschlossen ist*

**shaya: **Alle? Wirklich alle? Wow, das gibt mir wieder einen Glückshormon-Schub für den Tag *g*  
Ich wollte ursprünglich erst im Herbst wieder richtig schreiben. Bis dahin wollte ich nur Kurzgeschichten machen und Ideen ausarbeiten... Na ja, das hier ist ja jetzt von einer Kurzgeschichte schon zu einer richtigen Geschichte mutiert, die Fortsetzung wird schon ein süßer, kleiner Brocken werden. Also hab ich hiermit meine Sommerpause in den Wind geschossen *g*  
Wenn ich hiermit bis September fertig werde, kommt aber wie geplant gleich die nächste große Geschichte, keine Pause mehr davor. *durch ihre Konzepte wühl*

**Lupin: ***g* Jetzt bin ich natürlich ein bißchen hin und her gerissen. Ich wollte doch eigentlich, daß es weniger Tränen in Teil 2 gibt. Na ja, man sieht, was sich ergibt, nicht wahr? Ich beeile mich und ich geb mir Mühe, daß es wenigstens in etwa so gut wird wie Teil 1 ^_^

So, das waren alle Kommentare, die bis heute morgen eingetroffen sind. Man, was für ein riesiger Haufen! So viele auf einmal hatte ich noch nie bei einer laufenden Story! *noch mal alle knuddel*

Eventuell kann ich mich schon gegen Mittag an das neue Kapitel setzen und wenn es so schön flüssig geht wie bei Teil 1, dann kommt das erste Kapitel bald!

Ganz, ganz liebe Grüße

**_SilentRose_**

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Author's Note vom 24. Juli 2003**

Teil 4 war irgendwie der schwierigste von allen und darum hat er auch so lange gedauert. Tut mir leid. Aber er wollte irgendwie nicht so richtig und ich bin auch nicht wirklich glücklich mit dem Ergebnis. Hätte wohl um einiges besser werden können. Aber nu isses nunmal so und ich feile hinterher nicht gerne noch lange an etwas Geschriebenem rum, das macht es meist schlechter statt besser, finde ich ^^

Tja, Kapitel 4 kann wohl beides sein, ein Ende oder auch ein Cliffhanger. Aber ich hatte ja bereits versprochen, daß es in dem Fall ein Cliffhanger wird. Es sei denn natürlich, der Wunsch nach einem sofortigen Ende hier und jetzt wird laut (ich denke aber nicht oder? *g*)

Harry ist selbstverständlich nicht tot, sonst würde eine Fortsetzung ja keinen Sinn machen und in Teil 2 wird es darum gehen, wie Severus und Harry sich wiedertreffen, was mit Harry passiert ist in der ganzen Zeit, warum er nicht nach Hogwarts zurückgekommen ist usw. usf.

Tja, was noch... wie geplant, wird früher oder später daraus eine richtige Slash Story werden (in anbetracht der Tatsache, daß ich "psychologisch gesehen realistisch" bleiben möchte, wohl eher ein wenig später), was auch heißt, daß das Raiting natürlich hochgehen wird und ich keine Verantwortung für euer Seelenheil übernehme... ihr kennt das Geblubber ja sicher *lol*

SVV oder andere Themen in dieser Richtung werden auch am Anfang des zweiten Teils noch eine große Rolle spielen. Ich warne also auch hier schonmal vor.

Ich kann noch nicht ganz genau sagen, wann es weitergehen wird. Mein Konzept für den zweiten Teil ist noch nicht komplett ausgearbeitet, da muß ich mich erst dransetzen, aber ich denke, allzu lange wird es nicht dauern, ich kenn mich und meine Schreibwut. - Und ich liebe diese Story irgendwie mehr als alles andere, was ich bisher geschrieben hab ;o)

Ich werde in meinem LiveJournal einen (fast) täglichen Status geben. Wen es interessiert, der kann ja mal hin und wieder einen Blick reinwerfen, auch wenn's alles in allem wohl weniger interessant werden dürfte, was ich so zu erzählen hab (das Leben einer Informatikerin ist definitiv NICHT spannend *lol*)

Spontan fällt mir jetzt nichts mehr ein, darum behaupte ich einfach mal, ich hab alles gesagt.

Mein Dank an die Reviewer! Das ist eine ganz eigene Sucht, danke, daß ihr sie so lieb unterstützt *freu* (Mein Freund guckt immer so merkwürdig, wenn meine Mails abrufe und anfange zu jubeln *g*)

Also: Danke, danke, danke an **gnufi, Angel, Sssnitch, Leu de Nox, Tolotos und Choooo!!!**

**gnufi: **Geplant waren zwei, ein kurzer 1. Teil und ein längerer 2. Teil, aber da kann auch noch mehr kommen, ich bin zuversichtlich. (Man siehe "Des Giftmischers Herz". Dazu sollte es nur eine Fortsetzung geben, die ich gerade wöchentlich fortsetze. Tja, und jetzt plane ich schon den 2. Spinoff, bin also schon bei 4 Teilen *ggg*)  
Bei meinem Wauz hilft gegen den Hundblick nur eins *ggg* Leckerli und Streicheleinheiten ;o) (streicheln ist schwierig, ich weiß, aber Leckerli klappt bei ff.net ganz gut *g*)

**Angel: **Die kurzen Monologe am Anfang sind etwas schwierig einzuordnen. Ich weiß selbst nicht, wie ich auf die Idee kam. Die Parts von Harry gehören in die Nacht, in der er den Brief schreibt und sich dann wegschleicht. Die von Severus sind alle ein Jahr später an der Grabstätte. Ich hoffe, das ist aus dem letzten Kapitel klar geworden. Ich hab versucht, es aufzulösen, weiß aber nicht, ob das was geworden ist *g*

**Snitch: **Na dann hoffe ich doch mal, daß es dir beim 4. Kapitel nicht so geht wie mir und du jetzt enttäuscht bist. Ich geb mir Mühe, das Niveau zu halten. ^^

**Leu de Nox: **Du bist mit Abstand mein treuester Leser *freu* (oh, oh, jetzt muß ich mich ducken, wenn Kiki das sieht *g* Betaleser sind was anderes, Kiki! Die sind sowieso immer treu *kicher*)  
Preslash ist eine Geschichte, die einer Slash-Story vorangestellt ist. Es gibt in der Story selbst noch kein Slash, aber Andeutungen darauf, daß es in der Zukunft passieren könnte bzw. wird. Ich fand Slash in dieser Geschichte jetzt sehr unpassend, aber weil ich es für die Fortsetzung geplant hab, hab ich es einfach mal Preslash genannt und ein paar Hinweise eingestreut (z.B. die Lucius-Sache) *g*.

**Tolotos: **Wegen deiner Bitte schreib ich dir gleich noch eine Mail. Mir hat bisher die Zeit ein wenig gefehlt, sonst hätte ich das längst erledigt, sorry *g*  
Es gibt im dritten Band von HP einen Hinweis darauf, daß Severus und James im gleichen Jahrgang waren. An Lucius kann ich mich nicht erinnern. Ich bin jetzt aber bei dem Alter einfach von zwei Dingen ausgegangen:  
- Ich persönlich mag Lucius ein paar Jahre älter als Severus lieber ^_~  
- In Buch 5 wird Lucius Alter verraten (41) und da ich in allen meinen FFs diese Zeittafel hier zur Grundlage nehme: www.hpzeittafel.de.vu (ich finde, es ist die beste, die es im I-net gibt), ergab sich daraus, daß Lucius älter als Severus ist.  
Das muß nicht stimmen, ich find's aber auch nicht ganz unwahrscheinlich ;o)  
Hm, ich sollte endlich meinen Hintern hochkriegen und Aktion von Tempo kaufen, es könnte sich wirklich lohnen ^^

**Choooo: **Ist schon da. Ich hoffe, du bleibst mir erhalten ^^

So, damit verlasse ich euch wieder, aber nur für kurze Zeit, da bin ich ziemlich sicher. Wer sich langweilt, ich hab ja noch ein paar andere Sachen hochgeladen.

bye

_**SilentRose**_


End file.
